A Case for Discussion
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Ziva and Tony talk about children.  Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been on my flash drive for months and I have now decided to put it up. **

**For the record, the people in the story, I don't own. I'm serious. The characters are from one of the episodes people have already forgotten or will forget at some point, aka, what I call filler episodes. Anyway, it takes place at the end of a filler about a Grandfather's granddaughter being kidnapped by some guy the Grandpa did ops with during the Cold War.**

**So, if you remember the episode, I'm happy for you, if not, that's okay, I re- remembered it when I wrote the disclaimer.**

**Enjoy!**

Tony and Ziva came into the bullpen to see Rebecca and her grandfather reunite with their family.

"One more reason to never have children." Ziva muttered.

"You don't want kids?" Tony asked. Ziva looked at him.

"You heard that?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah." He said. "I never pegged you as someone who never wanted kids. You always seemed so good with them."

"It would be hard in our line of work." Ziva replied as they went back to their desks. After a few hours of paperwork, Gibbs sent the team home.

"It wouldn't be like that ya know." Tony quietly said to Ziva on their way to the elevator. Ziva looked at him questioningly.

"About having kids." Tony explained punching the elevator button. "There are plenty of agents here who have families and you don't see their kids being kidnapped."

"Not all of them have my family ties." Ziva said as they walked into the elevator. Tony looked at her.

"You became a U.S. citizen Zi. Those family ties don't exist anymore." Ziva sighed at her partner's words.

"In Mossad, they do not care." She said. "I am still the Director's daughter. If I had a child, he or she would be the grandchild of the Director of Mossad. There would be no escape."

"Zi," Tony said putting a hand on his partner's shoulder, "your child would never see the Director of Mossad. It would be a U.S. citizen and I wouldn't let anything happen to it."

"You know my children probably would not be yours. There would be no reason for you to take care of them." Ziva said as they got off the elevator and walked to their cars.

"Yeah, but you're my partner. I got your six." Tony said as he stopped with Ziva at her car. "I'd go to the ends of the earth and back for you Zi. You know that." He said stroking her cheek with his thumb. Ziva smiled.

"I know." She replied looking straight at him. There was a slight pause.

"Thank- you." She said softly before kissing him on the cheek. Tony smiled back.

"You're welcome." He said lightly squeezing her arm. Ziva stood by her car door and watched him walk to his vehicle.

**Tell me if you want me to continue. Now, go ahead press the button. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the enthusiastic reviews! I really enjoyed reading them. Anyway, after many scenarios and deleted 'scenes', I have, for your enjoyment, the launching of "A Case for Discussion," Chapter Two!**

**Disclaimer: I own no movie or Broadway musical (speaking of Broadway, the **_**Tony's **_**come on June 11!) references, titles, or actors/ actresses mentioned in the chapter. I also do not own TCM (Turner Classic Movies). I wish I did, but, I don't.**

Ziva was at her apartment watching a movie. As she watched the characters interact on the screen, her mind went toward the conversation she and Tony had had earlier. The agent's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Tony." She stated when she saw who was standing in her doorway.

"Hey." He replied grinning. "I thought you might want some company after our conversation from earlier." She smiled at him.

"Would you like something to drink?" Ziva replied as she let him in her apartment.

"No." Tony answered. "I'm good. What are you watching?" He asked, nodding to the television screen.

"Oh, _My Favorite Wife_." Ziva replied as she sat down on her couch and motioned for Tony to sit down as well.

"Good movie. Irene Dunn and Cary Grant. Great comedic duo." He stopped talking. The pair sat in silence for a while.

"I know something's bothering you. What is it?" Tony asked.

"Nothing." Ziva replied, her eyes still glued to the screen, as she wondered if letting him into her apartment were a good thing. She did not want to display her emotions tonight.

"Okay." Tony responded, not wanting to push her into telling him.

"You are not making me tell you?" Ziva asked, slightly shocked.

"Not if you don't want to." Tony answered. The agents were silent again as they watched the movie.

"If it helps, I can see your logic in where this is going." Tony told her. Ziva turned to look at him, her expression telling him to continue.

"Think about it, if you or I had a kid, we would have to see our family again, even socialize with them. Neither of us wants that. You'd have to talk to your father, who you haven't seen in ages, I'd have to talk to mine, and that would be disastrous. We would also have to take away some vacation days if we didn't have enough sick days left, which would mean partially docked pay, and we wouldn't be able to work the hours we work, because our spouses would be mad because we weren't around—" Tony decided to stop his rant when he saw Ziva's mouth open.

"You make this sound more complicated and more selfish than it should be." She told him.

"I know." Tony said smiling. He started singing _Bright Side of Life _from _Spamalot_. Ziva hit him with a pillow.

"Hey!" Tony said once she hit him. "That wasn't nice."

"Don't start singing songs from _Spamalot_." She retorted.

"How do you even know what that is?" Tony asked.

"Monty Python is known everywhere Tony." Ziva told him. "Why did you tell me what you did?" She asked getting back on topic.

"I figured you needed to see how irrational you sounded." Tony answered honestly. "Besides, it sounds as if you actually are contemplating having a kid." Ziva was silent.

"Are you?" He asked.

"Maybe." Ziva told him. "I do not know. After getting citizenship, I feel as if my world has been turned around. I want things I would never have dreamed of if I had been in Mossad right now."

"Maybe that's just you telling yourself to move on." He told her.

"Maybe." Ziva replied reluctantly. "If that is true, I do not like that side of myself." She told Tony. He smiled. The couple watched the rest of the movie, or rather, what was left of it. Once it finished, Tony took his arm away from his now sleeping partner. She woke up in time to see him put a blanket on top of her.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered. She smiled at him. He started to take his hand away, when she reached for it.

"Stay." Ziva told him. He smiled at her.

"I don't have a place to sleep." He said. He did not get a response. His partner was asleep again. Noticing the recliner that sat at the side of the room, he decided that was his best bet. Quietly, he went over to his new 'bed' and went to sleep.

**Tell me what you think should happen! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I loved the reviews especially from Different Child, who wrote a paragraph. It's nice to know you all like this fic. Anyway, here's your next chapter.**

Tony woke up to the sound of his cell phone going off. Now alert, he checked to see who it was.

"McGee?" Tony asked groggily.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm-" Tony stopped when he remembered he was at Ziva's. "Nevermind, I'll be there soon."

"Okay, but hurry. Gibbs is on the war path. Oh, call Ziva too. I can't get a hold of her." McGee said. Tony shut his phone off. He laughed at McGee's comment. He could see why the younger agent could not get a hold of Ziva, she was snoring too loudly to hear her phone vibrating. He went over to his partner and gently nudged her shoulder.

"Ziva, time to get up." Tony said. She did not move.

"Ziva." Tony said again, but a little louder. Still no response.

"Ziva!" Tony practically yelled. Quickly, she sat up, and Tony lost his balance falling almost on top of her.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva asked, still slightly tired.

"You told me to stay here last night. McGee was asking where we were. Gibbs wants us."

"Why does Gibbs need us? It is Saturday yes?" Ziva replied.

"Yeah, it is. It's probably important though." Tony answered. Ziva sat on her couch not moving.

"Come on Zi, get up and get dressed." Tony said as he tried to get her off the couch.

"I can do it Tony." Ziva said taking the covers off of her legs.

Fifteen minutes later, Tony and Ziva were in the bull pen.

"Gibbs wants you both in the director's office." McGee told them. The two agents stared at each other before walking up the stairs.

"You wanted us Boss?" Tony said coming into the office. Gibbs nodded and motioned for the agents to come to him.

"I wanted to brief you both on a witness you two are protecting for the next couple days." Director Vance said to them.

"Who are we protecting?" Ziva asked.

"You and Agent DiNozzo are bringing the daughter- in- law and granddaughter of a retired Naval Officer back to the states." Vance told them. The two agents gave him blank looks.

"The daughter's been staying overseas and has not seen her father in a while." Vance told them. "Her father is also the suspect in a murder."

"Where are we going to pick them up?" Tony asked.

"Tel Aviv." Director Vance said. Ziva looked at Tony.

"Does this have anything to do with my father?" Ziva asked.

"No." The Director said. Tony noticed Ziva relax slightly. Vance went on. "It has to do with your Aunt Nettie."

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. Oh, and those who are reading this and are wierded out by the two or three New Chapter: A Case for Discussion notifications, the chapters aren't very long and are easily read. Anyway, Tiva banter will ensue- ish. Also, I'm watching NCIS while doing this so hopefully this will explain my insanely long Abby- like tangent.**

"What does your Aunt Nettie have to do with any of this?" Tony asked his partner as they ate lunch in the breakroom.

"I have no idea." Ziva said. "We have more to worry about that than that."

"Like what?" Tony asked. Ziva stayed quiet for a while.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked her after a minute of silence.

"Yes." Ziva said. "I just-"

"You just what?" Tony questioned.

"Aunt Nettie, may still think that you and I are," Ziva paused before going on.

"Are what?" Tony asked.

"Married?" Ziva said, hoping the reaction was not going to be as bad as she thought it would be.

"What!" Tony half whispered, half yelled. "Why would she still think that?"

"Keep your voice down." Ziva said. She took a minute before she spoke again. "I did not give her proof otherwise."

"What do you mean 'proof otherwise?'" Tony asked.

"I tried to tell her we were not together, but one night, I called her. I was angry at," Ziva paused. "you," she went on, "and I told her what you had done that I was mad at. When I finished, she laughed and told me that you were just being a guy. Then, she asked how you were, and I told her."

"What did you say after that?" Tony asked, knowing his impending doom.

"I told her you were fine and then she asked when our anniversary was, but before I could tell her we were not married, she had to leave." Ziva told him.

"You didn't try to fix it?" Tony asked.

"No. That was right after I became a citizen. The last time I talked to her, she called."

"When was that?" Tony asked.

"Right before we left for Paris." Ziva answered.

"Should we tell Gibbs?" Tony asked as he took his and Ziva's trash to the garbage can.

"No, it does not concern him." Ziva said once Tony sat down again.

"We just pretend to be married whenever we see your Aunt Nettie?" Tony asked. Ziva nodded in response.

"Alright sweetcheeks." Tony said smiling. She glared at him.

"What?" Tony asked innocently, "I was just trying to get into character."

"We do not need to get into character Tony. We just need to be us." Ziva said as they walked out of the breakroom.

"Whatever you say Mrs. DiNozzo." Tony grinned at her.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. They made me happy. I'm glad you like the story so far!**

Tony and Ziva sat silently on the plane. They had been in the air for an hour and neither was looking forward to the charade that faced them.

"How long have we been married?" Ziva asked Tony as she unknowingly played with the ring that was on her left hand.

"I don't know." He responded. "When did I talk to her?"

"I think five years ago." Ziva said.

"So we've been married five years." Tony sighed. He looked at Ziva. He detected a trace of worry in her features.

"It's okay Zi." Tony told her as he took her right hand in his left one.

"Where did you get these rings?" Ziva asked him. "They look real."

"They are." Tony answered. Ziva looked up at him. He smiled his trademark grin at her.

"Don't worry Zi. I didn't steal them. They were the ones from our undercover mission."

"You kept the rings?" Ziva asked.

"Well, we did get a divorce." He grinned. She hit him playfully in the arm. They were quiet for a moment.

"Do anything more on the people we are picking up?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, Jessica, the daughter, was part of the navy until she married a man in Israel. Their daughter is named Hanah." Ziva smiled.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Hanah means favor or grace." Ziva told him. "I am glad her parents love her."

"Yours did too. Besides Ziva fits you." He told her. She sat up, slightly uncomfortable that Tony had just called her beautiful.

"Do they have a last name?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, Jessica's was Ryder, and Hanah's is Eshkol." Tony said. He noticed Ziva tense a little.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes." Ziva lied. "I am just uncomfortable in this seat."

"You may want to find a comfortable sitting position. We'll be up here for a while." He said. She smirked at him.

"I will keep that in mind." Ziva told him.

**For the record, Ziva means radiant, not beautiful, but I decided I could change it a little, huzzah synonyms! Next chapter we get to meet Aunt Nettie!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. They made me happy. I'm glad you like the story so far!**

Hours later, Tony and Ziva's plane finally landed. The 'married' couple exited the plane.

"Are you ready for this?" Tony asked as they walked into the gate.

"Ken." Ziva said, smiling at Tony, but each exchanging a worried look.

"Is your Aunt Nettie meeting us here?" Tony asked once they got their bags.

"I did not think so." Ziva told him. "Why?"

"If I am not mistaken, that is her there." Tony told her. Ziva took hold of Tony's hand and led him over to her family.

"Dodah Nettie!" Ziva exclaimed. "Ma Nishma?"

"Tov, toda Ziva!" Her aunt replied. The aunt and niece spoke to each other for a while in Hebrew and then decided to speak in English for Tony's benefit.

"Tony, Aunt Nettie decided to let us stay with her." Ziva told him.

"He is awfully quiet Ziva. He did not seem that quiet when he talked to me that one time on the phone. Is he okay?" Her aunt quietly asked. Ziva smiled.

"Yes, he is. Tony, this is my Aunt Nettie." Ziva said smiling at her 'husband' happily.

"Shalom Aunt Nettie." Tony said.

"You have been teaching him Hebrew!" Aunt Nettie told her niece. "He is not at all like you described him!" Ziva smiled slightly before her aunt spoke again. "Come, the car is waiting." Ziva turned to look at Tony. They each shared slightly pained glances as they followed the older woman.

"Now, I know you both are here due to work, but I was wondering if you would not mind telling me more about your marriage. I have not heard from either of you since you two went to Paris. Was it nice?" Aunt Nettie asked once the group was in the car.

"It was." Tony replied. "We had a lot of fun. Didn't get to take many pictures though." Ziva nudged him.

"Oh, I understand. I was young once too." Aunt Nettie replied. The two agents exchanged glances.

"You do not have to be so polite to each other because of me." Aunt Nettie told them as they drove into a driveway. Once the car stopped, Tony and Ziva got out and went to get thier bags.

"Ziva!" Aunt Nettie called. Ziva turned to see her Aunt motioning for her to come in the house with her. She looked back at Tony before she went with her aunt. A few minutes later, the NCIS agent found herself in her Aunt's living room.

"Savta Nettie!" A three- year old yelled delightfully going to give the woman a hug.

"Hanah!" Aunt Nettie replied picking the child up and putting her on her lap.

"Shalom!" Hanah said looking at Ziva.

"Shalom." Ziva said smiling at the child. The interaction was interrupted by a woman coming in.

"There you are!" A woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes said when she saw the child. Hanah smiled at the woman.

"Here you go Jessica." Aunt Nettie said handing the child to her mother.

"Toda." Jessica replied. "I meant to have her asleep by now." She said looking sternly at her daughter. The child laughed. Tony came in when the women were talking.

"Where can I put these?" Tony asked nodding to the bags.

"I will take you to your's and Ziva's room." Aunt Nettie replied leading him up a flight of stairs.

"Do you have any children?" The woman asked.

"No." Ziva replied. "I wish I did though." The woman smiled at her.

"Jessica." The woman said holding her hand out to Ziva.

"Jessica Ryder?" Ziva asked politely.

"Yes?" She asked sitting down on the couch, her daughter in her lap.

"I am Agent Ziva David. Agent DiNozzo and I were sent to take you and your daughter to the states." Ziva told her. The woman smiled.

"I was told you were coming. What does it pertain to?"

"Your father. He died not long ago." Ziva told her. The woman's face paled.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." Ziva replied, her face solemn.

"Hey Zi." Tony said coming in the living room. He stopped when he saw the look on the women's faces.

"You are Agent DiNozzo?" Jessica asked him.

"Yes." Tony replied. He turned to look at Ziva.

"This is Jessica Ryder Eshkol." Ziva told Tony as he sat down.

"Nice to meet you." Jessica replied extending her hand. "I wish it were under better circumstances." Tony was not able to respond.

"Ziva, I see you have met my daughter- in- law." Aunt Nettie said coming into the room. Tony and Ziva stared at the older woman for a second before looking back at Jessica and Hanah.

**Ken- Yes**

**Ma Nishma?- How are you?**

**Tov, toda- fine, thank- you**

**Savta- Grandma**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. They made me happy. I'm glad you like the story so far!**

"You are married to Amir?" Ziva asked remembering how she and Ari used to play with their cousin as children.

"Yes I was. He died a few months after Hanah was born." Jessica replied sadly looking at her now sleeping daughter and stroking the child's hair. Aunt Nettie stared at her daughter- in- law for a minute, each lost in the sadness of losing Amir.

"Does anyone want tea?" Aunt Nettie asked. No one answered. "I will go make some." She said before leaving the room.

"Hanah is very sweet." Ziva said staring at the sleeping child. Jessica smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind the girl's ear.

"Toda." She said. "She is a handful though." The group was silent for a few minutes.

"Are you two married?" Jessica asked noticing the couple's rings. Tony and Ziva smiled.

"Five years." Tony told Jessica as he took Ziva's hand in his.

"And still no children." Aunt Nettie said shaking her head as she came into the room bringing tea with her.

"Our work takes up a lot of our time Aunt Nettie." Ziva defended.

"Mossad took up much of mine and I still raised my ben." She told her niece proudly. Ziva looked at Tony to help her. He took a sip of his tea.

"This is good." Tony told the older woman.

"Thank- you Anthony." Aunt Nettie said as she took her own cup.

"Call me Tony." Tony told her giving her his charming grin. Aunt Nettie eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm going to put Hanah to bed." Jessica said as she picked up her daughter and left the room. Again, the group was silent.

"Will you excuse me?" Tony asked, noticing his phone vibrating in his pocket. Ziva gave him a curious look, but he smiled at her reassuringly, signaling Gibbs was calling.

"You and Tony would have beautiful children." Aunt Nettie said once Tony was out of hearing range. Ziva coughed a little as she took a sip of her tea.

"Aunt Nettie, really-"

"You are not getting any younger Ziva. Besides, you love children. I do not know what the both of you are waiting for."

"It is more complicated than that."

"I'm surprised nothing has come up since Paris." The older woman went on. Tony heard the end of the conversation before he walked back in. He braced himself for the questions to come.

"Tony!" Ziva said when she saw him come in. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey Sweetcheeks. What is it?" He asked.

"I was just discussing how wonderful it would be for you and my niece to have a child. We always need more children in our family. You do like children?" Aunt Nettie asked Tony. The agent was not able to tell her his answer.

"Nettie?" Jessica asked from the doorway. "Do we need to start preparing dinner?"

"Are you both hungry?" Aunt Nettie asked the couple.

"Yes." The agents said in unison.

"Good!" Aunt Nettie said. "I know you just got here, I will let you both get settled."

"Toda Dodah." Ziva replied smiling at her. Tony and Ziva watched Jessica and Aunt Nettie walk away. Once the women left, the agents gave a sigh of relief. They had made it till dinner as a married couple. Quickly, they went to their room to think of a better cover story.

**Ben- son**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews. They made me happy. I'm glad you like the story so far!**

"What did Gibbs want?" Ziva asked once they were in their room and she had closed the door.

"He wanted to know if we had anything to report." He replied.

"What did you say?" Ziva asked as she took her shampoo out of her bag and put on the bed.

"That we contacted Jessica. Oh, he wants us back in two days." He answered. Ziva sighed.

"What?" Tony asked as he put his suitcase by the dresser.

"I just got here. I wanted more time to spend with my family." Ziva told him as she put her duffel bag next to Tony's suitcase. He went over to her and hugged her. She did not back away, but layed her head on his chest. The couple stayed that way for a minute.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked quietly. She nodded.

"I am just trying to process that I am officially the only David child left." Ziva told him as she took her head off his chest.

"Amir wasn't an actual David." Tony told her. She smiled at him.

"He acted exactly like one." Ziva told him. She paused before talking again. "I am going to go wash my hair." Ziva said grabbing her shampoo.

"Do you have time for that?" Tony asked her.

"If you will quit talking I will." Ziva told him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. She turned away and Tony watched as his 'wife' left the room. Twenty minutes later, Ziva came back in the room.

"Hi." Tony greeted smiling.

"What?" Ziva asked, knowing all to well the meanings hidden behind his facial expressions.

"We never figured out a cover story." He told her. Ziva was about to speak when they heard soft footsteps. The couple looked to the door to see Hanah standing there.

"Ima says dinnaw is ready." The child told them happily.

"It is?" Ziva asked sweetly. Hanah nodded. Ziva smiled at the little girl.

"Come on Tony!" Ziva said as they little girl ran down the stairs toward the food. Tony and Ziva watched as she went down the stairs. Noticing Ziva's expression, Tony put his arm around her shoulder.

"What?" He whispered in the agent's ear as they walked down the stairs.

"I miss Tali." Ziva stated. Tony hugged her a little closer. The couple made it to the dining room where dinner was.

"Sit!" Aunt Nettie told them. They did.

"Jessica tells me she has to go back to the States." Aunt Nettie said after they started eating.

"Yes." Ziva replied softly. "We are to escort her back." She took a bite of her food.

"I will be back." Jessica told her mother- in- law. "We are only going for my father's funeral. Agent's David and DiNozzo are only here for mine and Hanah's safety." The agents could see the tears start forming in her eyes. Tony and Ziva both knew what it was like to lose a parent, albiet their experiences were at a younger age, they felt sympathy for her. They also knew that they were lieing to the older woman. Jessica was really coming because she was part of their investigation. What the agent's did not know was that Jessica knew this as well. The table watched as Jessica left the table. Ziva followed her.

"Jessica?" Ziva asked coming into the room.

"Yes?" The woman asked, trying to dry her tears.

"May I come in?" The agent asked. Jessica nodded. Ziva went and sat beside her. The women were silent for a moment before either spoke.

"I know what you are going through." Ziva told her. The woman stared at her.

"How?" Jessica asked.

"I lost my mother when I was eleven." Ziva explained. "I know this is difficult-"

"I am not crying just because of my father." Jessica said. "I am crying because my daughter will not get to know either of her parents." Ziva was confused.

"I am dying." Jessica said. Ziva was silent.

"It's not hereditary. I just never decided to seek medical help for it. I did not think I needed to till it was too late." Jessica responded. "I have been trying to think of who Hanah could live with. Nettie would willingly take her, but I do not think she could." Ziva smiled at the young woman's words.

"You would be surprised at what Aunt Nettie is capable of doing." Ziva told her. Jessica smiled a little.

"I have told Hanah, but I do not think she fully understands." Ziva nodded at Jessica's words, knowing it would take a while for a younger child to understand the death of a family member.

"Do you mind my asking what you are dying of?" Ziva asked.

"Cancer. Not all the asbestos was cleared from the carrier I was on till I left it." Jessica replied. "I do not want to die away from my family. I also do not want Hanah to attend two funerals." Ziva stayed silent. She had forgotten how important family was in a person's life. Ziva was brought out of her thoughts by the other woman.

"We should probably get back in there. Aunt Nettie or Hanah will come looking for us." Jessica said. Ziva smiled and the two women went back to eat dinner.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews. They made me happy. I'm glad you like the story so far!**

"Ziva?" Tony asked once they were back in their room.

"Hmm?" Ziva absent mindedly answered as she played with her ring.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet ever since you talked to Jessica." Tony told her. She sighed before looking at him.

"Jessica is dying." Ziva told him as she tried to mask the pain she felt. Tony took her hand in his. "Her daughter will be alone." Ziva finished. Tony sat silently on the bed trying to find something to say.

"I do not know what to do Tony." Ziva confessed. "Do we take her back to N.C.I.S. with us? Do we let her to stay here? I know we have orders, but they can be bent, yes? How can Aunt Nettie be taking this so well? Does she even-"

"Ziva." Tony said gently, silencing the woman beside him. "There is nothing you can do, it is out of your hands. As for taking Jessica back, we have to. She is part of the investigation."

"You are right." Ziva decided. "But what about Hanah? Where will she go? Jessica must know about Mossad. Surely she cannot want that for her."

"Zi, you're worrying over nothing. Hanah is going with us anyway. She will be with her mother. Besides, it's not like Jessica's going to die tomorrow." Tony told her. "Try to get some sleep Zi. It may do you good." He turned out the light. The room was silent for a minute.

"Tony?" Ziva asked softly.

"Yeah?" Tony groggily replied.

"Do you want kids?" She asked. Tony turned to look at her and propped himself up on the pillow.

"Where did that come from?" Tony asked. He noticed his partner's face fall a little.

"Before dinner tonight, Aunt Nettie asked if you liked kids. You never answered." Ziva replied. He smiled at her.

"Your biological clock is ticking." He said.

"My what?" Ziva asked.

"Your biological clock. It's an expression meaning you want kids." Tony told her. Ziva sighed, realizing he was right.

"Do you?" Ziva asked reverting back to her main question.

"Like kids or want them?" Tony asked wanting her to explain herself.

"Want kids." Ziva clarified.

"Yes." Tony replied. "Some time in the future I would. What's really the matter?" He asked, knowing there was a bigger reason for Ziva's wanting children. Ziva sighed, knowing she would have to tell him eventually.

"When Rebecca was reunited with her family the other day, that was the anniversary of Tali's death. After she died, I had no one else to live for, so, I joined Mossad." Ziva said. "When I saw Rebecca with her parents, it reminded me that I want a family. I want something permanent." She stopped talking. Tony patiently waited for her to gain composure to finish. "When Tali was alive," Ziva went on, "I was able to throw myself into taking care of her after my mother died. When I was twelve and Tali was three, she accidentally called me Ima." Ziva smiled, remembering one of the happier moments of her childhood. "That was when I realized I was more than a sister to Tali, I was in essence her mother. When she died, I felt like I lost my child not just my sister."

"You want someone to fill the whole Tali left." Tony clarified.

"Yes." Ziva said. "I know Tali would always have a special place in my heart, but after seeing Jessica with Hanah, I was reminded of playing with Tali, reading to her, getting her to sleep. I miss that." She told him.

"Why don't you have a kid now?" Tony asked wanting to know more about his partner's life.

"I never found the right person I guess. Well, one who would willingly settle down and want what I want."

"Never?" Tony asked, hoping she would catch the hope that was in his voice.

"I did once, but we never could work it out. He was in a relationship and then I was in one. I could never find a way to make it work." She said softly.

"We could make it work now." Tony said.

"How did you-" Ziva was silenced with Tony kissing her.

"We're married aren't we?" Tony asked once they broke away.

"What will Gibbs say?" Ziva asked kissing him again.

"When he finds out we got married?" Tony asked.

"But Tony, we are not really-" Ziva said. She was stopped when he got out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Throw some clothes on." He said.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"We need to find someone who will legally marry us." Tony said.

"What about my Aunt Nettie?" Ziva asked. "She thinks we're actu-"

"No she doesn't. She knows we're not." Tony told her. "She told me at dinner."

"How did she know we were not married?" Ziva asked as she put on her pants.

"Something about the way we acted at dinner." Tony said. "Anyway, she told us to get married."

"But, why would she want us to get married?" Ziva asked zipping up her jacket.

"She thinks you're pregnant." Ziva stopped braiding her hair.

"Why?" She asked once she regained composure.

"Something about the way you dodged the question about children. She also said something about you reminding her of your mother?" Tony replied.

"You never told her I wasn't?" Ziva hissed as she put her shoe on.

"You came in before I could." Tony said.

"Fine." Ziva said, smiling in a way that made Tony question their decision. "We will get married."

**Odd ending, but all will be explained. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. I know the last chapter was a little OOC to say the least, but I promise, there is a reason.**

Ziva opened her eyes. Looking over, she saw Tony next to her sound asleep. Quietly, the agent sighed, happy that she and Tony had not really gotten married and the last part of their 'coversation' had been a dream. She turned over and tried to go back to sleep. Fifteen minutes later, with no luck at sleeping, she went downstairs, hoping that her nerves would calm down. Quietly, she walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. As she sat at the kitchen table, her mind began to process everything that had happened so far. Her dream had obviously meant something, but she had no idea what. She knew she wanted children, but that could not have been the main purpose of it. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming in the room. She turned to see who it was.

"Why are you up tateleh?" Aunt Nettie said coming into the room. Ziva smiled a little.

"I could not sleep." Ziva replied. Aunt Nettie smiled.

"Nu?" Was the reply as the older woman sat down beside her niece.

"Do you know about Jessica?" Ziva asked.

"Ken." Aunt Nettie replied.

"What will happen to Hanah?" Ziva asked.

"Ah, this is what this is about." Aunt Nettie said.

"Is she going to go into Mossad when she is older?" Ziva questioned.

"If she stays with me, I will try not to, but you know how your father is." Aunt Nettie told her. "Why does this bother you?"

"I had a dream, that I was talking to Tony, and he told me that I wanted a child." Ziva started.

"Do you?" Aunt Nettie asked.

"Yes, but, I do not know if he does. Besides, I do not know how it would work, how it would affect our partnership." Ziva responded.

"I do not see how that has to do with it. You both are married." Aunt Nettie said. Ziva smiled a little, hoping she did not give away her and Tony's secret. The older woman continued. "I believe this is a matter better discussed with Tony, yes?" Ziva stood up and put her cup in the sink.

"Ken. Toda Dodah. Laila Tov." The agent said, kissing her aunt on the cheek. Quietly, she went back upstairs to her room.

"Hey." Ziva heard Tony say softly when she went to her room. She smiled as she got back in the bed.

"Why are you up?" Ziva asked.

"I noticed you leave." Tony said. They were quiet for a moment.

"Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah?" He replied. Not knowing how to phrase her question, Ziva stayed silent. Figuring his partner had fallen asleep, Tony turned over and buried himself in the blankets again. Ziva sighed wishing she could tell him how she felt. She turned to look at him. Softly she said, "Ani ohevet otcha."

**Nu- So?, What?**

**Ani ohevet otcha- m. I love you.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Tony layed on his side of the bed unable to sleep. He had just about dozed off when he heard what Ziva said to him. He was not entirely sure what she had told him, but knew it was important. Finally, after a long, fictional mind game of Israeli Catchphrase, he was able to fall asleep. The next morning, Tony woke up to find Ziva coming into the room. He smiled.

"Hey Zi?" Tony asked as he sat up in the bed.

"Yes?" She replied as she searched for a pair of socks in her duffel bag that was now sitting on the bed.

"Why were you really worried about Hanah last night?" Ziva stared at Tony, stunned that he would bring the subject up.

"I felt that you needed to know what could happen with Jessica and what could possibly happen with Hanah when we were back in the states." Ziva said evading the question.

"There's more to it than that Zi, I know you." Tony said softly. The agent sat on the bed by her duffel bag and sighed before telling him her real reason.

"When I was eleven and Tali two, our mother died." Ziva said. "I know what it is like to lose a parent, as do you, but knowing what that does to a younger sibling is heartbreaking. Hanah will be lost without her mother, and though-" She paused, "though Aunt Nettie will be around, I do not think that she would be able to comfort her."

"Is that why you said, 'Tali' when we were going to dinner last night." Tony asked, still confused at what his partner was saying. Ziva smiled.

"No, Hanah just reminds me of Tali at that age. I miss her." Ziva said. Tony put his arm around her.

"You want Jessica to give Hanah to you don't you?" Tony asked, hoping he was correct. Ziva nodded.

"I know she probably would not. Aunt Nettie is next of kin." Ziva said as she got up. She looked at Tony for a minute as if she were going to tell him something, but shook her head.

"What?" Tony asked as he went to put his clothes on.

"I was just thinking." Ziva replied, hoping he would let the subject drop.

"About what?" Tony questioned as he put his shirt on. Ziva cringed inwardly knowing she would have to tell him what she thought.

"What our life could look like ten years from now if we were really married." Ziva said. Tony smiled at her. She cocked her head to the side and gave him a puzzled look.

"This reminds me of when we went undercover." Tony said still grinning at her.

"Tony, you are being ridiculous." Ziva stated.

"No, because I distinctly remember, my saying something to you along those lines, and your shooting it down." Tony told her as he flashed his charming smile at her, knowing he had the upper hand.

"This is nothing like that." Ziva told him. "I was just stating-"

"Yes Sophie?" Tony cut in. Ziva glared at him while trying to hold back a smile.

"Ten years from now," Tony said, finally answering the question, "we would be living in a modest house with two kids, a dog, and having a barbecue."

"Seriously Tony." Ziva told him.

"Seriously?" Tony asked. Ziva was about to cut in when Tony held up his hand to stop her. "Ten years from now, we will be sitting at our desks, glancing at each other from behind them, wishing we had gotten together ten years before that, but still having to keep up the charade of being married if your Aunt Nettie came to visit you."

"But if we were really married?" Ziva asked, wishing he would stop playing childish games.

"What I said first." Tony said.

"Life is not like that." Ziva pointed out.

"Yes, but neither is this." Tony said gesturing around the room. Before Ziva could answer, Tony's cell phone rang.

"Gibbs." He told her after he looked at the number. Ziva nodded for him to take it. She watched as her partner talked to their boss on the phone. As he talked, her mind wandered to what Tony had told her. He had been right. The situation they were in now _was _unreal. Somehow, though, she wished it were not, and secretly, so did he.

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! For the record, this is _really _short as you can already tell, but is full of emotion. Enjoy!**

When Tony got off the phone, he saw Ziva's face. He thought he detected a feeling of anger and sadness, but was not exactly sure of they were the correct emotions displayed through her features. One thing he was sure of was he did not want to see it again.

"Zi?" Tony asked softly. She did not respond. "What did I do?" He asked. Again, he got no response. Sighing, he picked a new topic.

"Gibbs wants us back on the plane sooner than he expected." Tony said. "We leave tonight." She was unresponsive. He looked at her for a second before zipping his suitcase. Not till after he put his luggage by the dresser did she speak.

"Do you want me to tell Jessica we are leaving tonight?" Ziva asked icily, knowing she was being ridiculous, but too stubborn to let Tony know he won their argument.

"Yeah." Tony replied realizing why she was angry. Inside he was elated, because he had won their argument. Outside, he was calm, because he did not want to anger his ex- assassin partner any further. The agents' period of silence lasted a few more minutes before Ziva left the room, angry at herself for being so hog headed, or was it pig headed? If she were not so angry at Tony, she would ask him. Either way she was sure she completely ruined her chance to talk to Tony about what was really on her mind.

Alone in his and Ziva's room, Tony decided to mull over what his partner had said to him the night before. Still coming up with nothing, he decided to go to the next best choice, Aunt Nettie.

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! I enjoy how much you all like my story! Now, (drum roll) the conversation everyone has been waiting for: **

Tony made his way down the stairs of his 'aunt's' home. He walked into the room where Jessica and Ziva were sitting, and by the way he saw Ziva look at him, he knew she still did not want to speak to him. Quickly, he decided to walk away, and like any DiNozzo, headed for the kitchen. He heard Aunt Nettie humming as she made breakfast. He sat down at the table and watched as Hanah came running in the room toward her grandma.

"Shalom tateleh!" Aunt Nettie greeted the girl cheerfully. Tony enjoyed the exchange the child and grandmother had in Hebrew. Soon, his mind was focused on thoughts dealing with what had happened between him and Ziva. He needed to know how to fix the problem, but did not know what the problem was. He was brought back to reality by the parting exchanged by Hanah and Aunt Nettie.

"Ani ohev otach tateleh!" Aunt Nettie had called after the child gave her a hug. Both adults watched as the three- year- old ran out of the room.

"Tony, is there something on your mind?" The older woman asked noticing Tony's distant gaze.

"Yeah." Tony said. "What did you tell Hanah?"

"You _are_ very nosy, yes? Ziva was right about that." Aunt Nettie told him. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering what you said to Hanah when she left." Tony explained. Aunt Nettie smiled.

"I told her I loved her. Surely Ziva has told you that before?" Aunt Nettie responded.

"I think she did." Tony replied noting the similarities in what Ziva had told him the night before and what Aunt Nettie had just told Hanah.

"The male form for that would be ani ohevet otcha." Aunt Nettie told him, hoping to clear his confusion she knew he had.

"Thank- you." Tony said as he got up. He now knew how to solve his and Ziva's argument. For both their sakes, he hoped it worked.

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! I enjoy the criticism I get from them by some and the enthusiasm I get from them by others. (Yay, parallelism of sorts!) They all make me a slightly better writer I guess. I know they don't make me a writer of long chapters. Haha? Okay, lame, let's make fun of the author joke.  
><strong>**Anyway, before you all (if you haven't already) go on to reading the chapter, I am going to say I will not be with my or any other computer for the next couple of days so there will not be another chapter update till probably Monday. Sunday is reserved for the Tony Awards (which I can't physically go to because I am not involved with Broadway in any way, shape, or form.) *sigh* So, on with the chapter! **

Tony was about to leave the kitchen when Aunt Nettie called his name.

"Are you and my niece having a fight?" She asked. Inwardly, Tony gulped. He hoped he would not give away his and Ziva's secret.

"Yes." Tony replied, hoping simple wording was his best option.

"I take it Ziva's conversation with you did not go as planned?" Aunt Nettie replied, knowing that her niece had certainly _not _told her husband anything about the conversation she had had with her the previous night. Tony, clearly confused, tried to hide his feelings behind a poorly constructed facade.

"No, it didn't." Tony replied, hoping he could gain insight on what the woman was actually talking about.

"That is too bad." Aunt Nettie said shaking her head as she stirred what was in the pan on the stove. "Tell me, Tony." Aunt Nettie said after a minute. "Do you love my niece?" Tony was shocked by the older woman's question. He had never contemplated if he actually loved Ziva, granted Somalia _should _show him he did.

"It is a simple question is it not?" Aunt Nettie asked. Suddenly, Tony felt like he was being interrogated by Gibbs. Unknown to him, Ziva was standing outside the doorway, about to come in when she heard the question her aunt gave her partner.

"Yes." Tony told the woman as he unconsciously stared at his ring finger. "Why would I not? We've been together five years!" The agent stopped when he realized what he had said out loud. He, Tony DiNozzo loved his partner. For five years, he had loved her, and through everything they had been through, he knew he could and would never leave her. He smiled as he realized it _was_ as if they were married for the last five years.

"Dodah Nettie!" Ziva said walking into the kitchen and kissing her aunt.

"Shalom Ziva!" Aunt Nettie replied. "I was just talking to your husband about you!"

"What about?" Ziva asked, now looking at Tony sitting at the kitchen table. He noticed a change in the way she looked at him. He felt as if she were not mad at him anymore, but as if they were back in the office, continuing a flirty bantering session.

"Oh, nothing important." Aunt Nettie told her. "We were mainly discussing what you told him last night." Ziva stared quizzically at her.

"I was not able to discuss that with him last night." Ziva said. Realizing the pair were about to have a very heated argument and knowing they were both ex- Mossad officers, he quickly left the room.

Because, as Aunt Nettie had said before, he was nosy, he decided to listen to the conversation. He only caught snippets, but was happy he did, because the words he heard, thankfully he knew a few words in Hebrew, he could use to let Ziva not be angry at him. Before either woman could notice him, he quietly slipped away.

"What aw you doing?" Hanah asked, noticing Tony's movements.

"I was listening to Ziva's and Savta Nettie's conversation." Tony told her. "Shh, it's a secret." He added putting his finger to his lips. The little girl repeated his action.

"Where is your Ima?" Tony asked. The little girl pointed to the living room.

"Toda." Tony told her as the little girl followed him into the room.

"Jessica?" Tony said, noticing the woman looking at a photo album.

"Tony!" The woman said looking up and picking up her daughter. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if Ziva talked to you." Tony replied.

"Yes, she said we were leaving tonight. She also told me to tell you that she needed to talk to you? She told me you would understand." Jessica said, not quite sure what Ziva had meant by that.

"Oh, yeah." Tony said, slightly uncomfortable at the topic he knew he and Ziva would talk about again.

"If you don't mind my asking, what was she mad at you for?" Jessica asked.

"We had a disagreement over something personal." Tony said.

"Oh." Jessica said. Tony chuckled.

"Was your husband as stubborn as Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Yes, he was almost an exact replica of his mother temperament wise." Jessica told him. Each turned when they heard a cough. In front of them stood Ziva.

"Tony, I need to talk to you." She told him. He got up and she motioned him to go to their bedroom.

"What exactly did my Aunt tell you?" Ziva asked once she had shut the door to their room.

"She asked me about the conversation we had last night." Tony said. Ziva stared at him quizzically.

"She did not ask you about wanting children did she?" Ziva asked.

"No, but you did." Tony told her. Ziva sighed and started speaking in different languages.

"Ziva!" Tony said. She kept talking. He said her name again. Still, she kept rambling. Finally, he said something neither of them expected.

"Ani ohev otach!" Tony yelled above her ranting. Ziva turned and looked at him. Each agent stayed silent, neither knowing what to say next.

**For the record, I kind of got the ranting session from "Guys and Dolls." I do not own it. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews I got on the story so far. I really like them.**

Ziva could not believe what her partner had just yelled. Of all the Hebrew phrases and words he could have used to make her be quiet, her partner had chosen to tell her he loved her. Tony was just as speechless as Ziva. He had not meant to shout that, he meant it, but did not want Ziva to know in the situation they found themselves in. After what seemed an eternity, Ziva spoke.

"You heard that?" Ziva asked referring to what she told him the night before.

"Yeah," Tony replied, "I did." Each agent was silent again.

"Do you mean it?" Ziva asked, her voice laced with fear. Tony noticed her reaction and knew he had to tell her the truth. From what he knew about her, all the men, him and Gibbs excluded, who had been close to her had lied to her when they told her they loved her. He did not want the list to go down to one person.

"Yes." The agent replied truthfully. Ziva looked at him skeptically. He took her in his arms. She was stiff for a moment, but decided to relax.

"I will never leave you Zi." Tony said as her head rested on his chest. She internalized the words he told her and hoped they were true.

"So, what was that conversation you had with your Aunt Nettie about?" Tony asked smiling. She smiled back at him.

"You know the gist." Ziva told him.

"You want a kid." Tony answered.

"Yes." Ziva said as she broke away from their embrace and walked toward the bed. Again they were silent. After a few moments, Tony went over and sat by his partner.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Why what?" Ziva responded, knowing very well what the question was, but not in the mood to answer it.

"Why do you want a kid?" Tony answered. Ziva sighed.

"Do you remember my telling you about Tali for the first time?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah." Tony replied. "You stole my pizza." Ziva chuckled.

"Well, Tali and I were very close." Ziva told him. "After Ima died, I felt as if Tali had become my responsibility. I loved her almost like a daughter. When she died, my world stopped. I became fully consumed with work. Then, when Ari died, I realized how much I missed her again _and _how much I wanted a family. I found that with N.C.I.S., but now, I want more. I want a _real _family."

Tony could understand, in a way, where her point came across. He had a rough childhood, being a police officer and an N.C.I.S. agent had helped through that, and as for family, he, like Ziva, had found one with the team. He smiled at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You asked me if I liked kids earlier. Are you telling me you want your kids to be mine?" He asked her. "Because I distinctly remember you telling me that I wouldn't be the parent of you kids." Ziva decided to dodge the last part of her partner's question and stick to the first part.

"Do you like children?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, but Zi, children are a lot of responsibility. You have to watch them, feed them, dress them—"

"I know Tony. I took care of one when I was younger." Ziva told him.

"How long have you been thinking about this anyway?" Tony asked.

"Every time we have a case involving a child." Ziva admitted.

"What made you decide against it each time?" Tony asked.

"I usually was not in a relationship and I always told myself that I did not need one. I had the team." Ziva answered.

"You are not in a relationship now." Tony pointed out.

"According to Aunt Nettie, I am." Ziva told him. "Besides, my child would be an American citizen."

"Alright Sophie, you win." Tony said. Ziva smiled triumphantly before kissing him.

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I enjoy the reviews you guys gave. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the fairy tales and ryhmes mentioned and used in this chapter. The _Itsy, Bitsy Spider _belongs to some story teller long ago as does the Spanish rhyme resembling the _Itsy, Bitsy Spider_, and the story about the fairy belongs to my dad (except for some that I completely improvised). **

A few hours later, Tony, Ziva, Jessica, and Hanah were on their flight to the United States. Jessica was asleep with Hanah sitting in her lap. The child looked at her mother. Noticing she was asleep, the girl went over to the agents.

"Hanah." Ziva said when she saw her. The child looked at the woman and smiled. "Do you want to sit in my lap?" The female agent asked. The child nodded and Ziva picked her up.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" Ziva asked. The child nodded.

"Okay." Ziva said smiling. Tony woke up when she started telling the child the story in a way much like the _Itsy Bitsy Spider_. He noticed it was in Spanish. He smiled as she told it to the little girl. At the end, he noticed Ziva tickle the child. She errupted in laughter.

"Again!" The child said. Ziva smiled and complied. When the story was over again, Hanah asked to hear it one more time.

"What about another story?" Ziva asked. The child nodded happily.

"What story?" Ziva asked the girl. The little girl shrugged.

"Goldilocks?" Ziva asked. The child shook her head.

"Okay." Ziva said, trying to recall another story.

"Why don't I tell her one." Tony told his partner. Ziva happily agreed.

"Do you want Agent Tony to tell you the story?" Ziva asked. Hanah stared at Ziva not sure if she did or not.

"You can still sit in my lap." Ziva told the child. After Ziva told the girl this, she nodded.

"Once upon a time, there was a fairy with a very long tail." Tony started.

"Why?" Hanah asked.

"Because she was made that way."

"Why?"

"Because-" Tony was stopped by a woman sitting across from them.

"Your daughter is very cute." The woman told them. Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"Oh, she's not our daughter." Tony said. The woman looked at them in surprise, not sure what she should make of the pair.

"She is my cousin's daughter." Ziva replied. "His wife is asleep and we are watching her for her." The woman smiled.

"Well, your cousin has a beautiful daughter." The woman said.

"Toda." Ziva replied smiling. The woman went back to her book and Tony went back to his story.

"One day the fairy went to the head fairy and asked if she could get her tail removed." He had the child's attention. He smiled before going on.

"The head fairy said she had to complete three missions and after she did she could have her tail removed."

"Why?" Hanah asked.

"It was hard for her to fly with the tail." Tony said.

"Oh!" Hanah replied.

"For the first mission, the fairy had to be nice to all the other fairies." Ziva listened as Tony told the story. He continued. "After she did that, she noticed part of her tail was gone. For the second mission, she had to go around the world granting wishes. After she did that, she noticed a little more of her tail was gone." He noticed He still held the child's attention.

"One day," Tony went on, "the fairy saw that her tail was completely gone."

"Really?" Hanah asked.

"Yeah!" Tony went on. "So, she went to the head fairy and told her thank- you for taking her tail away. The fairy said, "I didn't do that. You're falling apart." Hanah gave the agent a confused expression.

"The end!" Ziva finished. Hanah smiled before yawning.

"What made you come up with that story?" Ziva asked.

"I made it up." Tony told her noticing Hanah had fallen asleep. The remainder of the trip, Ziva was reminded about what she had told Tony earlier that day and came to the conclusion that if she ever had a kid, she would not mind Tony being the father.

**Yeah, very fluffy filler. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and the other chapters. I know last chapter seemed really off from the rest of the story, but I am glad the reviews were positive. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Tony and Ziva led Ziva's cousins through the airport over to where Gibbs was standing. Ziva stood close to her partner and whispered, "We still have our rings on." Tony looked down at his ring finger. Hopefully, without Gibbs noticing, he tried to take it off.

"It won't come off." Tony replied his teeth clenched.

"What!" Ziva said trying to take his ring off, but secretly liking the idea of keeping up the charade of being married to Tony. Jessica and her daughter stared at the pair, Hanah on the verge of laughing hysterically at the two adults.

"They are funny." Hanah whispered to her mother. Jessica smiled at her.

"It won't come off." Tony said slower, now aggravated. "Did yours?" Tony asked.

"Yes, it is in my pocket." Ziva told him. "If you cannot get it off do you want me to put mine back on?" Ziva questioned.

"No." Tony replied. "I don't want you to get head- slapped by Gibbs more than you have to." Tony replied. Ziva nodded. The agents exchaged a look before either agent spoke again.

"How thoughtful Tony." Ziva replied, her voice soft with a hint of sarcasm. "It is always better to be specific when you lie." Ziva said as they started walking again. He smiled.

"Do what you want." Tony told her. Sooner than they would have liked, the agents made their way to Gibbs, who was eyeing them questioningly.

"Hey Boss, what are you doin' here?" Tony asked. Personally, he was hoping for McGee because he was usually clueless about anything going on.

"Came to pick you up DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Right Boss." Tony said. Ziva decided to save her partner from a more severe headache that would be waiting for him later.

"This is Jessica Ryder and her daughter Hanah." Ziva told Gibbs.

"Gibbs." The agent nodded curtly at the two. Jessica smiled at him. Hanah found her way between Ziva and Tony and they each took one of her hands. Gibbs, noticing the interaction with the two agents and the child, decided to brush it off. His agents knew better than to break his rules. At least, he hoped they knew better. Trying not to remember what he had just witnessed, he led the group to his car.

Once the group was back at N.C.I.S., Tony and Ziva were told to watch Hanah.

"Why no go with Ima?" Hanah asked the agents when they were in the bullpen.

"She has to talk to Agent Gibbs about your grandpa." Tony replied.

"Why?" Hanah asked.

"You're Grandpa-" Tony started.

"Tony! Ziva!" Abby yelled coming into the bullpen giving each agent a bone- crushing hug.

"We were only gone for two days." Tony said when he was released.

"Yes, but that was two days of not seeing you both!" Abby said. "How was Israel?" She asked.

"Interesting." The agents said in unison. To both the agents' mortification, Abby saw the rings on their fingers.

"Did you two get married!" The Goth asked. The agents gulped knowing Abby was now planning every detail of their unrealistic wedding.

"No!" They said together.

"But the-" Abby was cut off.

"They were to convince my Aunt Nettie." Ziva told her. "She thinks we are married."

"Zia?" Hanah said looking up at the agent.

"Yes tateleh?" Ziva asked looking at her.

"Batroom?" She asked. Ziva looked at the group around her.

"Excuse me. I have to take Hanah to the restroom." Ziva said taking the little girl by the hand. Now, Tony was left alone with the the Goth scientist and a game of _20 Questions_.

"Is that the daughter's kid?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, we are watching her while Gibbs talks to her about her father." Tony said.

"Aww." Abby said. "She's adorable! She looks like Ziva." Abby commented.

"Hanah is Ziva's cousin's kid." Tony said. "I guess the David line runs deep." The two adults were silent for a moment, Tony dreading any conversation that could come up.

"So, you and Ziva were married?" Abby asked. Tony could almost see the matchmaking go on inside her head.

"It wasn't like that!" Tony told her. Abby cocked her eyebrow. "It was basically a weird version of _The Proposal_!" Tony defended. "Nothing happened!" He said. He could tell his friend would need a lot more convincing, or in his case a lot more lying. Tony heard the sound of a little child running. He turned to see Hanah coming over to him.

"Tony!" She screamed crashing into his leg.

"Hey Hanah!" Tony said as he took the child in his arms and tossed her in the air. He caught her and she giggled. Ziva stood by the desk partition and watched as her partner played with the little girl, now certain that he would be the father of her children. Tony noticed Ziva out of the corner of his eye and smiled at her. She smiled back before going over to join the festivities.

"Again!" Hanah cried happily.

"Again?" Tony repeated. The three- year- old nodded. He did it one more time. Again, Hanah erupted in fits of laughter. Ziva tickled her. Abby watched the two agents interact with each other and the little girl, certain that something _had_ happened when they were in Israel, and she was going to figure it out for herself.

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter! For the record, in the last chapter I forgot to say I don't own the movie _The Proposal_. Okay, next chapter!**

Tony sat at his desk watching Ziva sit with Hanah as the child coloured a picture.

"Zi." Tony said. She looked up at him.

"Why do you still have your ring on? I thought you took it off at the airport?" Tony asked.

"Oh, it almost fell out when we were in the car." Ziva said. "I put it back on so I would not lose it." She answered hoping Tony would believe her. She would not tell him, but she really put it back on before they left the airport so he would not be the only one in trouble later. Before Tony could ask her any more questions, the agents saw Gibbs and Jessica come back in.

"Ima!" Hanah yelled running toward her mother.

"Shalom tateleh!" Jessica said picking up her daughter. "Were you good for Agent DiNozzo and Agent David?" She asked. The child nodded.

"She was wonderful." Ziva said getting up from her desk chair and walking over to the woman.

"Ima, I hungwy." Hanah told her mother. Jessica smiled at her.

"We will eat soon." She told the child.

"David, DiNozzo, you both are going to protect Jessica and her daughter. We are keeping them at a safe house." Gibbs told the agents. They nodded.

"Do we want to get something to eat?" Tony asked the group once Gibbs left the room again.

"Yes!" Hanah said bluntly. The adults laughed at her. She looked at them quizzicaly.

"Okay, l will drive." Ziva said as she went to get her keys.

"No Zi, I'm driving." Tony said holding up his keys with his left hand. At that moment, Gibbs came back in.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said, "is that a ring on your finger?" Tony exchanged a nervous glance with his partner. Jessica, noticing something was obviously wrong took her daughter to the side.

"Answer me DiNozzo." Gibbs said sternly.

"Yes Boss." Tony said bracing himself for a head- slap. He was about to defend himself when Ziva spoke up.

"It is my fault Gibbs." Ziva said standing in front of her partner.

"Yours?" Gibbs asked completely confused.

"Actually, Tony started it, but it is my fault we had to do it." Ziva told her boss. He was stilll confused, but was not going to let his agents see it.

"Get on with it David." Gibbs stated. Ziva inwardly cringed, wishing she did not have to explain the whole situation. She sighed.

"My Aunt Nettie called me one day and the conversation was still going on when I walked to my desk. Tony looked at me questioningly, and I asked if he knew a way to get rid of an annoying boyfriend. Before I knew it, he took my phone and told my aunt that we were married." Ziva sighed, glad that part of the story was over.

"How does that have to do with you?" Gibbs asked the agent.

"I was never able to tell my aunt we were not really married." Ziva said softly.

"So, you decided to keep up the charade back here?" Gibbs asked.

"We did not want to-" Ziva was stopped by Tony.

"I wan't able to get the ring off Boss." He said again bracing himself for an inevitable head- slap.

"So you just decided to keep yours on?" Gibbs asked looking at Ziva.

"I thought it would help." Ziva said.

"As long as you didn't break Rule Twelve." Gibbs told them as he walked away, not wanting to deal with his agents' situation anymore. Tony and Ziva exchanged glances, each knowing the reason the broke the famous rule. Remembering Jessica and Hanah were behind them, they focused their attention on them.

"So," Tony said hoping to break the akward tension, "Who's hungry?"

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter! They were great!**

"I'm surprised Gibbs wasn't harder on us." Tony told Ziva as they were eating.

"So am I." Ziva admitted. "I was pretty sure he was going to head- slap you." The agents quit talking for a moment. They looked back at Jessica and Hanah who were at a table close by.

"What are we going to tell your Aunt Nettie?" Tony asked, secretly wishing they could keep their charade going forever. Ziva sighed. Tony took her hand in his. She noticed the gesture and smiled at him.

"I have no idea." Ziva told him truthfully. "Sometimes I wish it were real." Tony looked at her, wondering where she was directing their conversation. She realized this and said, "We would not have to lie to her that way. I do not like lying to my family Tony." He played with the ring on her finger before he spoke.

"Do you remember what I told you in Somalia?" Tony asked knowing he was risking Ziva's talking to him.

"Yes." She said softly. "You told me you could not live without me." She looked at him and noticed his eyes filled with concern. "What?" She asked.

"I don't want to live without you anymore." Tony said hoping what he was saying was not going to change their relationship.

"I am with you every day." Ziva said, a small smile forming on her lips. She hoped she could use some of Tony's charm to avoid the conversation they were having.

"I'm serious Zi. I want to stay with you forever. I don't want to have a fake relationship anymore." Tony said.

"We should take Jessica and Hanah to the safe house." Ziva told him as she slowly and reluctantly took her hand away. She did not want to have a conversation about what could possibly happen between them now.

Tony watched Ziva get up from the table. He threw their trays away and waited for the women to get back from the bathroom. Once they came back, the two agents decided not to speak to each other. Thankfully, that was not a huge problem because Hanah was continuously talking the whole ride to the safe house.

"Here are your bags." Ziva told her cousin- in- law once everyone was inside the home Jessica and Hanah would stay in with the two agents. Jessica smiled at her.

"Thank- you." She told the agent as she guided her daughter to the bedroom.

"Hey Zi, there's no food here." Tony told his partner.

"There usually is none in a safe house Tony." Ziva said smirking at him. He smirked back.

"I'm gonna go get some." Tony said as he grabbed the keys to the car and walked out the door. Ziva, annoyed more at herself than at her partner, sat down on the couch, wishing she had her gun to clean.

"Are you alright?" Jessica asked bringing Ziva out of her thoughts.

"Yes." Ziva said. "Where is Hanah?"

"She's taking a nap." Jessica said wondering why the agent cared where her child was as she sat down beside the agent.

"Is it what Agent Gibbs said to you earlier?" She asked concerned about what was troubling the female agent.

"No." Ziva said. "It is more complicated." Not wanting to talk about her problems with someone else, Ziva decided to change the subject.

"What did Gibbs tell you?" She asked.

"He said my father _was _a suspect in a murder 'til he died. Now Hanah and I are only here for the funeral." Jessica replied. "The safe house is in case someone tries to attack us?" The woman said almost as an afterthought.

"Who would be after you?" Ziva said, clueless over what the case was about because Tony had been given their information.

"Someone who had access to my father's file." Jessica replied. The two women were silent for a moment. Before either could speak, the door opened to reveal Tony, groceries in his arms. The two women got up to help him.

Hours later, the three adults and Hanah were eating dinner.

"What is wong Ima?" Hanah asked noticing the way her mother was acting.

"Nothing tateleh, I am just sad your grandpa died." She said giving the girl a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Ima." Hanah said hugging her mother's neck. Jessica smiled a little at her. Tony and Ziva looked at each other. The look on each of their faces signaled they needed to talk to each other.

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Tony and Ziva washed dishes as Jessica gave her daughter a bath.

"We need to talk Tony." Ziva said as she handed him the last plate.

"I know." He told her as he dried the last of the dishes and put it in the cabinet. The agents went to sit at the kitchen table.

"Tony I should not have acted like I did when were eating lunch today." Ziva said slowly, wishing she could have come up with a better way to start their conversation.

"I'd be worried if you didn't act like that." Tony told her. "Besides, I probably overstepped some boundaries somewhere along the lines. Telling you what I did right after Gibbs yelled at us was probably not a good idea."

"No, I am glad you did." Ziva told him. "I was forced to realize that I need to talk to you about what you said our reality would be like in ten years." She paused before going on. "I do not want us to be sitting across from each other wondering what could have happened in our relationship. I _want _the fantasy. Us with our children during the summer cooking out, I want that. I have secretly always wanted that." Tony smiled at her. He knew that was really what she wanted, but he was happy she verbalized it.

"Hey Zi." Tony said.

"Yes?" Ziva asked looking straight at him.

"What would you say to getting married?" He asked. Ziva's mouth hung open. She felt like her dream back in Israel had just become a reality.

"What?" Ziva asked still shocked.

"Not now." Tony stated. Ziva mentally sighed in relief. "One day when we both know we're ready." Tony said finishing his explanation. "I heard what you said about not wanting to lie to your family anymore Zi, and I completely agree. I wouldn't want to either. Trust me, it doesn't turn out well." Ziva smiled a little at his remark as she put her hand on his.

"I want that." She told him. Now it was his turn to smile.

"Now all we have to do is explain to your Aunt why we aren't married." Tony said rubbing the back of his neck. Ziva sighed. She was about to answer a question when Hanah came running in.

"Tell story?" The child asked looking at Tony. Ziva laughed softly. He shot her a look that told her the situation clearly was not funny as he picked her up and set her in his lap.

"Ima told me you 'ould." Hanah told him as she smiled at him. The agents saw Jessica come into the kitchen. She looked tired. Tony grinned back at the little girl.

"Sure kid!" Tony said.

"Yay!" Hanah said excitedly as she jumped to the ground and ran to her room. Tony got up to go with her when the little girl turned around and looked at Ziva. "Come!" The three year old told her. Ziva smiled and got up from her seat. Jessica watched as the two agents walked away with her daughter. She smiled knowing that she had a tough decision to make on who her child would stay with. For her Agent Tony DiNozzo and Agent Ziva David were looking to be perfect candidates. She only wished that they were married. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Shalom." Jessica said.

"Jessica, good. This is Abby. Did it work?" The forensic scientist asked.

"Yes." Jessica replied. "What do we do next?"

Jessica talked to Abby a little longer while Tony and Ziva told Hanah a story. They had settled on the story Tony told Hanah on the plane ride.

"What the faiwy's name?" Hanah asked not long after they started the story. Tony looked at Ziva.

"What do you want the fairy's name to be?" Ziva asked the little girl.

"Hanah!" The child said happily. The agents laughed at the child and proceeded with the story. Close to the end the agents noticed Hanah fall asleep. They smiled, tucked her in, and turned out the light. They went to the living room to see Jessica on the floor, barely breathing. Ziva quickly went to check her heart rate while Tony called for an ambulance.

**I know some of you are wondering why I did that. All will be explained next chapter. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all like the story so much. Okay, next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT a doctor. If I were I would have no time to write this. I do however own a computer with Internet, so at the moment websites are my best friend. **

Tony sat in the waiting room in the Emergency wing of the hospital with Hanah sleeping soundly on his lap. He looked down at the little girl and gently smoothed her hair as he tried to figure out answers to the questions he and Ziva would be answering when she woke up. He looked up to see Ziva come over to him.

"Hi." She whispered unsure what to say next.

"Hey." Tony responded. "I called your Aunt Nettie. She said she is catching a red eye. She should be here in the morning." Ziva nodded. "Is there any news on Jessica?" He asked. Ziva shook her head.

"Not yet." She told him. "I was hoping there would be by now. I called Abby and Gibbs. They should be here soon." Ziva said. As if on cue, Abby came running up to them.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Abby asked along with other questions when she got to their seats.

"I do not know. They were trying to stabilize her when we got here. As for what happened we do not know. We came in the room to see her barely breathing." Ziva said as she and Tony both noticed Gibbs come in.

"Family for Ms. Jessica Eshkol?" A woman in scrubs said. Ziva stood up and went over to the nurse who took her to Jessica's room. The agent stepped inside and saw the woman, a scarf on her head, an IV in her arm, and a ventilator in her nose. The woman smiled at Ziva as she sat down at the chair beside the woman's bed.

"Hi." Jessica said.

"Hi." Ziva responded unsure of what else she could say.

"I take it Hanah is with Tony?" Jessica asked her. Ziva nodded.

"Abby and Gibbs are there as well." The agent responded. Jessica smiled at this.

"Hanah likes you both." The woman told Ziva.

"She is a very likeable child." Ziva smiled wondering where the conversation was leading.

"If I die here in the States, I want you and Tony to take care of her." Jessica told her. "She loves you both and I know you would love to take her." She smiled. Ziva was speechless. Before she could say anything, the women heard a knock on the door. They turned their heads to see who it was.

"You have a visitor." Tony said holding Hanah's hand.

"Shalom Hanah!" Jessica said, her eyes lighting up when she saw her daughter. The three year old went over to her mother. Ziva stared at Tony a little longer, noticing his distant gaze as he watched the scene before him.

"Hi Ima!" Hanah told her bringing both agents back to reality. "You no feel good again?"

"No tateleh, Ima doesn't feel good, but you made me happier!" Jessica replied keeping her tone cheery for the three- year- old. The agents talked to Jessica for a while knowing they would now have responsibility of Hanah for a while, but thankfully Aunt Nettie was coming so they were able to get some help. Finally, the nurse came in and told them they would have to leave. Jessica gave them a reassuring smile. Ziva took Hanah's hand and the agents left their charge.

"What does she have?" Tony asked as he started the car. Ziva looked in the rear view mirror to make sure Hanah was not listening.

"Mesothelioma. The navy ship she was on was not fully cleared of asbestos in the part of the ship where she worked." Ziva replied.

"One of us needs to stay and watch her." Tony said to Ziva on their way back to the safe house.

"I know." Ziva said. "We should probably go in shifts." The agents were quiet for a moment.

"We need to pick Aunt Nettie up from the airport." Ziva said suddenly.

"How could you forget your own Aunt?" Tony asked as he turned the car around.

**I know, it was sad. Also, someone please tell me anything medical I may have gotten wrong. Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews I got. Here's your next chapter!**

Tony and Ziva made it to the airport right as the passengers on the plane came out of the terminal.

"Ziva!" Aunt Nettie said once she saw her. "How is Jessica?" She asked.

"She is doing as well as she can right now." Ziva told her as she repositioned a sleeping Hanah to her other hip.

"What does your bag look like?" Tony asked the older woman, hinting, more to Ziva, that he wanted to leave. Aunt Nettie gave him the description of her suitcase and he went to go get it.

"Do you mind if we go?" Ziva asked her aunt agreeing with her partner's hint. "We are all very tired from staying with Jessica all night."

"Oh, yes!" Aunt Nettie responded. "If you want, I can take care of Hanah while you both sleep. I know you both must be tired." Ziva smiled appreciatively as they went to meet Tony near the entrance. Tony and Ziva sat in silence as Tony drove home. The agents both knew at some point they would have to tell the older woman they were not married. Thankfully, no questions were asked when they got to the safe house. Aunt Nettie told the agents to go to sleep, which they both happily agreed to. Tony and Ziva went to their own rooms and fell asleep. Aunt Nettie looked at the agents quizzically before looking after Hanah, making a mental note to talk to Ziva about it later.

A few hours later, Tony and Ziva both came into the living room to find Aunt Nettie playing with Hanah. Aunt Nettie looked over at them. Hanah copied her grandmother's actions.

"Zia, Tony!" Hanah said happily from her spot on the floor.

"Shalom tatelah!" Ziva said smiling at the child. "Were you good for your Savta?" Hanah nodded in response.

"Was she good?" Tony asked Aunt Nettie. The woman smiled.

"She was fine." Aunt Nettie said. "You forget I took care of her often at home."

"See Ima?" The three- year- old asked. The adults smiled.

"We will see her soon tateleh." Ziva told her. "Right now, Tony and I are going to eat. Did she eat?" She asked her aunt.

"Yes." Aunt Nettie replied happy at how well the agents had taken to their charge. "Do you mind if I help you make something Ziva?"

"Okay." Ziva said hoping any conversation they had would not end up with her aunt asking about her having children. "Do you mind watching her?" She asked Tony. He shook his head as he sat down to play with the child.

"Ziva?" Aunt Nettie asked as she and her niece made breakfast.

"Yes?" Ziva replied as she put eggs in a frying pan.

"Are you and Tony fighting? I noticed you both going to different rooms." She told them. Ziva inwardly cringed. She knew she would have to tell her, but wished it were not so soon.

"First, this is not mine or Tony's house." Ziva said. "It is a safe house for Jessica and Hanah. The person who killed her father may be after them."

"Someone killed her father?" Aunt Nettie asked shocked.

"Yes. McGee and Gibbs are trying to figure out who the killer is. May I tell you what else I needed to tell you?" Ziva asked wanting to get her aunt's reaction out of the way.

"Yes, go on."

"Tony and I are-" She was stopped by Tony.

"Hey, is breakfast ready?" He said coming into the kitchen and taking a bite of the eggs in the pan.

"No, shoo!" Ziva told him hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Did you tell her?" Tony asked before he walked away from the door.

"I was about to." Ziva said, wishing he would leave so she could tell her aunt what she wanted. "Go watch Hanah."

"She's watching T.V. Zi. She's fine." Tony said still in the doorway wanting to be in the room when Ziva told Aunt Nettie they were not married. Ziva rolled her eyes when her partner did not leave.

"Aunt Nettie, the second thing I wanted to tell you is that Tony and I are not mar-" She was stopped by Aunt Nettie laughing.

"What?" Tony and Ziva asked both wondering what had happened to Aunt Nettie's sanity.

"I know." Aunt Nettie told them. "I just wanted you to tell me."

"You knew?" Ziva asked. "For how long?"

"Since you came to my house. You acted very odd for a couple who was supposed to be married for five years." Aunt Nettie told the agents. "I just thought you both may have gotten together after being in Israel. The way you both have been acting, I felt as if you were together now. I must have been wrong." She told them as she finished making her share of the breakfast.

"We see Ima now?" Hanah said coming into the kitchen.

"I will get her changed while you both eat." Aunt Nettie said, hoping they would date, or better, actually marry. She knew Jessica had been talking to Abby about getting the agents together. Aunt Nettie smiled as she decided to take her daughter- in- law's old job.

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I appreciated those who reviewed! Here's the next chapter. I seek forgiveness for the short length.**

"Do not run tateleh!" Ziva said to Hanah as they got closer to Jessica's hospital door. Heeding the agent's warning, the little girl stopped running. The three- year- old made it to her mother's room first. The adults stopped as they watched Jessica interact with her child. They were happy to see the little girl so animated. By the insistence of Aunt Nettie the agents went into the room. Jessica, now off her ventilator, smiled at them.

"Have you found anything on my father?" She queried as her daughter went to play with her toy she had brought with her.

"Not yet." Tony said. "McGee told me he'd call if they found anything." As if on cue, Tony's phone rang. He went outside the room.

"Has she been good?" Jessica asked nodding in the direction of her daughter.

"Yes." Ziva replied turning to look at Hanah.

"Play?" The child asked looking up at Ziva.

"Just a minute." The agent told the little girl. Hanah nodded and went back to playing with her Barbie doll.

"What has the doctor said?" Aunt Nettie asked her daughter- in- law.

"He said I am doing well so far." Jessica said. She looked over at Hanah. "I will tell you more later." The two women nodded knowing the woman did not want her daughter to hear what was being said.

"Play now?" Hanah asked Ziva. The agent smiled at her.

"Yes I will play." She said sitting beside the child. The agent played with the little girl until she heard Tony come in.

"Gibbs and McGee caught the killer. He's in interrogation now." Tony told them.

"Good." Aunt Nettie muttered.

"When can I make the funeral arrangements?" Jessica asked.

"Probably in the next day or so." Tony said. Ziva stood up and went over to Tony.

"Bat'room." Hanah said looking at the adults.

"Dodah Nettie, can you take her?" Ziva asked. "Tony and I need to talk to Jessica."

"Ken. Come tateleh." Aunt Nettie said taking the three- year- old's hand.

"Jessica." Ziva asked sympathetically. "What did the doctor tell you?" Jessica sighed before answering.

"He said I have about a month left." She told them. "Will you be able to take care of Hanah?"

"Yes." Ziva said. "We will."

"For the next month?" Tony asked confused.

"You didn't tell him?" Jessica asked Ziva.

"Tell me what?" Tony questioned the women.

"Jessica wants us to take care of Hanah." Ziva told him slowly.

"When I die." Jessica clarified. Tony, eyes wide, was speechless. He had no idea how to care for kids. Besides, he and Ziva were not even married, or in any relationship for that matter.

"I have one request though." Jessica said bringing Tony back to the current situation. She continued. "I want you to get married." Both agents were speechless.

"Married?" Tony asked, secretly liking the idea, but wondering how the idea would go over with Gibbs, or worse, Ziva's father.

"Yes. I would rather Hanah have a stable environment to be raised in." Jessica replied. Before either agent could speak again, Aunt Nettie entered the room with Hanah who went to play with her toy.

"What did I miss?" Aunt Nettie asked noticing the tension and confusion in the room.

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! **

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony asked Ziva as they left the hospital and went to the cafeteria.

"I did not really have time to tell you." Ziva said as she grabbed a sandwich and put it on her tray.

"You could have told me on the way to get your Aunt." He told her before he went to go fill up his cup. Happy to be away from the argument for a minute, Ziva took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down before having to talk to her partner and possibly future husband again.

"I am still trying to wrap my brain around the situation." Ziva told Tony when they sat down.

"I am too." Tony told her taking her hand. She slowly took her hand from under his. Tony noticed and wondered if he could talk to his partner without her leaving the conversation.

"Zi, do you really want to become Hanah's guardian after Jessica dies?" Tony asked her. Ziva looked at him. Knowing she would have to marry Tony in order to have custody of Hanah, the prospect was not pleasant. However, knowing what it was like to not know your mother or have a very select memory of her, made her decision final.

"Yes." Ziva said told him.

"Even thought that means we have to get married?" Tony asked wondering why he was verbally pushing the idea away even though he was internally pining for the prospect.

"Yes." Ziva said. "I told you when we were visiting Aunt Nettie, I knew what it was like to lose a mother. I do not want Hanah to remember her mother like I had to."

"How did you remember her?" Tony asked.

"By telling Tali stories when she would go to sleep. She was never a subject mentioned around my father." Ziva told him. Tony smirked.

"Sound a lot like my childhood." Tony told her. "Well, minus the younger sister part." They were silent for a minute as they ate their lunch.

"Tony, do you want to take her?" She asked hoping he would say yes because she did not know how she would take care of a three- year- old by herself.

"Yeah Zi. I do." Tony said smiling at her. "She deserves a good home." He paused before he asked her the next question that had been on his mind since they started their conversation. "How are we going to do the whole married thing without Gibbs going after us?" He asked.

"I have no idea." Ziva told him. "Do you have an idea?" She asked.

"Get married by the hospital chaplain." Tony joked.

"I am serious Tony." Ziva told him. The two agents were quiet for a moment. "That is not a bad idea Tony." Ziva said.

"What?" Tony asked hoping she had not just agreed to his joke.

"Getting married by the chaplain. Instead though, we could go to city hall and bring Aunt Nettie and Hanah as witnesses." She told him.

"You're joking." Tony stated as he tried to play the scene in his head.

"No." Ziva said.

"Will they let a three- year- old be a witness?" Tony asked.

"Look it up." Ziva told him smiling as she patted her partner's hand and went to throw her and Tony's tray away. Tony looked at her as she walked away wondering what had gotten into her. He got up and went back with her to Jessica's room.

"Jessica." Ziva asked once the two agents were in the room.

"Yes?" She asked looking away from her sleeping daughter.

"We have decided we will take care of her." Ziva said. "We will also get married. My only question is how soon?" Jessica smiled at the agents.

"Whenever you like." She told them. "However, would it be okay if I were present?" Tony and Ziva exchanged glances.

"Yes." The agents said to her.

"We would love it." Ziva said. "We do not want our boss to know for a while."

"We should probably take Hanah back to the house." Aunt Nettie said. "We will see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Jessica said. The three adults smiled at Jessica before they left.

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews I got on the first Chapter 25. I thought they were sweet. Honestly though, along with a review that I completely agree with, I have decided to re- write chapter 25. Why you ask? First off I think up chapter starters when I go to sleep at night (yes, I'm weird) and I didn't do that with the last chapter. Anyway, the second reason I'm doing this is because the previous Chapter 25 was TERRIBLE. It was an unsightly piece of work, and frankly should have never been put up in the first place (and now I sound like Frankenstein after he created his monster, only my work didn't decide to kill me or my family). Tangent aside, I want to say thanks for being loyal to this story and I hope you will be okay with my re- writing the chapter.**

**-oldmoviewatcher**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Princess Bride _or any quotes from it. The same goes for _Casablanca._**

A few days later the funeral for Jessica's father was held. Tony and Ziva stood by Jessica, now in a wheelchair, while the funeral was held. Hanah sat in her mother's lap and Aunt Nettie stood by the agents. The group stood silently watching the event take place. Ziva put a hand on Jessica's shoulder. Jessica looked up at her and gave an expression of gratitude. Tony noticed Ziva's sympathetic reaction and squeezed her hand. She squeezed it back. The agents looked to see an officer give Jessica and Hanah a folded flag. Jessica's eyes teared up again as she took the material into her hands. Hanah looked at her mother.

"Ima?" The child questioned noticing the reaction her mother wore on her face.

"Plug your ears tateleh." Jessica told her. Hanah gave the woman a confused expression before doing as she was told. Everyone listened as the guns went off that signaled the end of the funeral. As with any funeral, Jessica and Hanah, being the family, were the last to leave. Tony, Ziva, and Aunt Nettie helped the woman and the child into the car. Tony and Ziva were oddly both happy with the silence as Tony drove. Each had a lot to think about. The silence was broken by Jessica.

"Could you turn here?" She asked Tony. He shot Ziva a questioning look and she gave him one to match. He did as she said.

"Jessica, this is the court house." Ziva said once the car was parked, wondering what exactly her protectee was planning.

"I know." Jessica said smiling.

"Where awe we?" Hanah asked looking outside the window.

"We are at a court house." Jessica told her daughter. "Agent Tony and Ziva are getting married today." The agents looked at the woman in the back seat, each sharing a look of shock.

"Did you know about this?" Ziva asked her aunt. The woman smiled. "Why today?" The agent asked turning back to Jessica.

"I did not know of another day I would be away from the hospital." Jessica replied nonchalantly. "We better go soon. I don't know how long the judge will let us wait."

"We cannot possibly get married wearing black." Ziva said trying to come up with an excuse to stop this from happening for _at least _another week.

"We have that covered." Aunt Nettie told her. "Abby is inside." Tony and Ziva stared at them again.

"Abby?" Tony asked again.

"Yes, now go." Aunt Nettie ordered. The two agents sat there still stunned. "Now!" She demanded. Both fearing the wrath of Aunt Nettie, a retired Mossad assassin and a stubborn David, quickly got out of the car and headed into the court house. The two agents found Abby and she ushered them to the bathroom where they would change. Fifteen minutes later, both agents were taken by Abby to a courtroom. Abby entered the room dragging Tony with her. Ziva stood in shock. Somehow the courtroom had been turned into a makeshift wedding chapel. Tony stood at the front and next to him was McGee. Aunt Nettie stood by Jessica, each at the front with Abby beside them. The Goth quickly went over and pressed play on her I- pod dock and the wedding march played.

"This is a dream." Ziva told herself when the music played. Suddenly she saw Hanah walking in front of her. Where the child came from she did not know, but she decided to chalk it up to herself dreaming.

"It's not a dream." Someone muttered behind her. She turned her head to see Gibbs standing there smiling at her.

"How did you-" She was stopped by Gibbs softly telling her that Jessica had called Abby telling her what she wanted to do and Abby, being Abby, made what was happening possible.

"But Rule 12?" She questioned.

"I decided to let it slide for the both of you. Taking care of a kid is hard work. Besides, your Aunt Nettie is very good at getting people to do things for them. Reminds me a lot of you Ziver." Gibbs told her. Ziva smiled again as she went up to Tony. The judge started speaking. The agents just stared at each other, much like they had that one day in the bull pen, only now, McGee had no reason to grab a Nutter Butter from the vending machine.

Hours later, Tony and Ziva laid in bed, each trying to process the day's events.

"Ziva?" Tony whispered.

"Yes?" She responded.

"We're married." He said.

"Yes, I know." Ziva replied not wanting him to know she was just as shocked as he was.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked. He took the silence as his cue to go on.

"I was tempted to actually propose to you in Israel." He said.

"Before or after Somalia?" Ziva half joked.

"Before." Tony said seriously as he took her hand.

"You wanted to marry me then?" She asked.

"Yeah Zi. I told you. I can't live without you, I guess." Tony answered hoping what he said did not sound like an annoying repeated line in a movie like the line, "'Inconceivable!'" in _Princess Bride_, but more like the line, "'Here's to lookin' at you kid'" in _Casablanca_.

"Tony?" Ziva asked bringing her husband out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." He said.

"Are you happy about this?" She asked.

"Are you?" He countered.

"Yes. It may sound selfish, but I have what I always wanted." She told him. He laughed a little.

"The American Dream?" He asked.

"I thought you were the American Dream?" Ziva asked looking at him and smiling. He smiled back.

"Ani ohevet otcha." Ziva whispered kissing him.

"Ani ohev otach." Tony whispered smiling at her before deepening their kiss.

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the reviews. I know it was probably weird seeing Chapter 25 on your e- mails again.**

Ziva woke up to see Tony lying in the bed next to her. She smiled at him and then realized she smelt pancakes. Quietly, even for her, she got out of the bed and pulled on her track clothes. The agent entered the kitchen to see her Aunt Nettie stirring pancake batter in a bowl and Hanah sitting on the counter next to her.

"Zia!" The child exclaimed happily.

"Boker tov tateleh." Ziva said to the little girl.

"Savta says I get the batter when she is done!" Hanah replied cheerfully.

"She did?" Ziva asked the child as she placed her on the floor.

"Ken!" Hanah told her. "Then we get to see Ima!" Ziva's smile waned a little as she remembered the three- year- old did not have much time left with her mother. The thought of Jessica's death reminded her that she and Tony had to make more decisions that would impact the child.

"Ziva?" Aunt Nettie asked bringing the agent out of her thoughts. "Can you finish these? I would like to take a shower." Ziva smiled, finding her aunt's keeping her schedule from her years in Mossad humorous.

"Ken Dodah." Ziva replied taking the bowl from her aunt. As Ziva put a couple of the pancakes on a plate beside her she heard a noise in the background.

"Hanah?" Ziva asked as she turned around. The child looked at her, an expression of innocence on her tan face. "What are you doing?" The agent asked the little girl.

"Nothing." She told her. Ziva, knowing the child was up to something, decided to let the subject drop.

"Do you want to wake up Agent Tony?" Ziva asked the little girl. Hanah's huge grin told Ziva the answer. "Go to my room." She told her. Hanah happily obeyed and went to wake up the sleeping agent. Ziva flipped a pancake as she made a list of things she and Tony would have to discuss regarding Hanah. As she put another pancake on the plate beside her, she heard the sound of Hanah giggling coming from the other room. A few minutes later, the girl ran into the kitchen and ran to Ziva as if she were the base in a game of _Hide and Seek_.

"He's going get me!" Hanah said.

"Who?" Ziva asked smiling remembering when she used to play the same game with Tali and Ari when they were younger.

"Agent Tony!" Hanah said. As if on cue, Tony came into the kitchen pretending to look for the child.

"Hey Zi, have you seen Hanah?" Tony asked his wife jokingly. Ziva smiled at him.

"No." She said feigning innocence. "I have not." The agents smiled when they heard giggling coming from behind Ziva. Tony smiled and scooped up the child.

"I gotcha!" Tony announced as he tickled Hanah. She laughed harder.

"Breakfast is ready." Ziva told Hanah. "Go sit down please." The girl went to 'her' seat at the table.

"Tony?" Ziva asked. "Can you get the syrup?"

"Sure thing Sweetcheeks." Tony said kissing her. Ziva smiled after he kissed her. The agents heard Hanah giggle as she said, "Eww!" The agents laughed.

"What?" Tony asked. "This?" He questioned kissing Ziva a second time. Hanah laughed again.

"Go put the syrup on the table my little furry bear." Ziva said smiling as she handed him the plate of pancakes as well. The agents, Hanah, and Aunt Nettie, sat at the table eating their breakfast talking about what they would do for the day when Ziva's phone rang. The agent got out of her seat and went to answer it.

"Shalom?" She answered.

"_Ms. David?"_ A voice asked.

"Yes?" She answered.

_"This is Jessica Eshkol's doctor. We need you to come to the hospital right away."_ Ziva's face paled slightly. Tony and Aunt Nettie looked concerned both wondering what the conversation was about. Ziva, a master at keeping her composure and a stoic face in times of trouble looked lovingly at Hanah.

"Do you want to see your mother?" She asked calmly.

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews. For the record, this is not a happy chapter.**

Ziva, with Hanah in her arms, all but ran into Jessica's room. The woman smiled weakly at the two.

"Ima?" The child asked hesitant to go over to her mother. Ziva took Hanah closer to the bed.

"Hello tateleh." Jessica told her daughter as she went to take her daughter's hand. Tony and Aunt Nettie came to the room a few minutes later. Ziva smiled at her aunt as the woman came in, but then noticed Tony's reluctance to go inside. She cast him a confused expression. He smiled a little at her before she went back to the conversation Aunt Nettie was having with Jessica. Noticing Hanah wanting to sit by her mother, she let the child down. Ziva glanced over at where Tony stood to find he was not there anymore. She excused herself and went outside the room to find Tony standing by the wall.

"Tony?" Ziva asked worriedly not completely sure how to deal with the situation she was finding herself in. He looked at her.

"Tony, what is the matter?" She asked as she rubbed his arm.

"I can't go in there." Tony told her. Ziva stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean? You have gone in there before?" Ziva told her husband.

"It hurts too much." Tony mumbled not wanting to go into the inner workings of his psyche now.

"What hurts Tony? Going in there?" Ziva asked becoming a little agitated she could not get a straight answer from Tony. She sighed before continuing. "This hurts all of us Tony not just you. There is a little girl in there whose mother is dying. She may not understand it now, but it will hurt her later-"

"It reminds me too much of my mother." Tony told her effectively stopping his wife's rant. The agents were silent for a moment before either of them spoke again.

"I haven't been in a situation like this since I was eight." Tony told her. "I don't know how to deal with it." Ziva rubbed his arm with her thumb.

"Would you like to know how I dealt with this type of situation again?" Ziva asked.

"Sure." He replied wondering what the answer was.

"I ran." Ziva said softly. "I ran away when Tali died. I had nothing better to do. Finally though, my father brought me back and I threw myself into my work. Then, when we had that case with-" Tony nodded knowing who she meant. She smiled a little and continued. "I ran then. Only, I literally ran. I decided to find a new route to run in the mornings."

"That isn't much help Zi." Tony told her.

"What I am trying to say is, you cannot run forever. At some point you will have to face similar challenges. And Tony, do not do the same things I did. You and I both know my running away never fixed anything." Tony smiled a little. "We need to be strong though for Hanah. She will be ours soon and we need to show her that we are there." Ziva finished. Tony softly kissed her lips.

"Thank- you Zi." He told her. Before she could reply, Ziva was told by Aunt Nettie that Jessica wanted to see the agents. Tony and Ziva exchanged glances before walking into the room.

"Hi." Jessica said softly once she saw them. She motioned for the couple to sit down. "I want to discuss some things involving Hanah." The agents nodded. "I know you will take care of her. You both already treat her as your own, but I want you to answer any question she has about me or her father as truthfully as you can. Don't spare her the details." Tony and Ziva nodded again. They listened to the rest of what Jessica had to tell them as they pictured themselves raising Hanah in a place she would love.

"One more thing." Jessica told them. "I want you both to promise that if you ever have any children, that they will call Hanah their sister."

"We will." Ziva said softly as she squeezed Tony's hand.

"Ima?" Hanah said as she came in the room with Aunt Nettie right behind her.

"I am right here tateleh." Jessica told them. "Can you sit on Ziva's lap for me?" The child, a little confused by the request, sat on Ziva's lap.

"Hanah, I want you to be good for Agent Ziva and Agent Tony okay?" She asked.

"Whewe you going?" Hanah questioned.

"I'm going to go away for a while okay? But, Ima will always be with you." She said. The child nodded, still a little confused as to what was going on. "Will you be good for them?" She asked. Hanah nodded. Jessica smiled. "Give Ima a kiss please." She told her daughter. Hanah willingly obeyed and kissed her mother on the cheek. Not long after, Tony, Ziva, and Aunt Nettie noticed the woman pass away. They were quiet for a moment as they watched a nurse come in. The adults decided to take Hanah out of the room, wishing the child did not have to say good- bye to her mother the way she did.

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the reviews. For the record, this is not a happy chapter.**

Tony stood beside Ziva and Aunt Nettie as they watched the funeral procession. Hanah kept looking at her grandmother who was dabbing tears from her eyes. Tony and Ziva watched the child. They, especially Ziva, knew Hanah was not fully aware of what was going on. She was too young. Ziva, looked down at Hanah and whispered, "Tateleh, come here." The child looked at Ziva and went over to her.

"Ima's dressed pwetty." Hanah told the agent. Ziva weakly smiled at the child as she picked her up. Suddenly, she noticed tears coming to her eyes and tried to keep them from flowing. Tony noticed Ziva's watered eyes. He put his arms around her shoulders and squeezed them.

"It's okay to cry." He whispered in his partner's ear. Ziva looked at her husband and smiled at him.

"Toda." She said softly as she leaned into Tony's chest. Gibbs, standing across from the couple, watched the their interaction and smiled to himself. He remembered being in a position similar to his agents' when he and Shannon were younger. He hoped they would have what he lost too early.

The funeral finally ended, much to the relief of Tony, who was holding a tired Hanah, and Ziva, who had no idea why she was crying, and Aunt Nettie, who was tired of seeing her family members die. Half and hour later, the family made their way back to the safe house. Tony stepped out of the car to find Gibbs coming up behind them.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked going beside Tony. "Is something wrong?"

"I am going to take Hanah inside." Aunt Nettie told them. The agents nodded and went back to speaking to Gibbs.

"Ziva." He said. "I don't know how to tell you this, but your father is here." Ziva stared at Gibbs, her eyes stoic.

"Why?" She asked, her voice cold.

"He heard about you and DiNozzo getting married. He is with Vance." Gibbs told her.

"It'll be okay." Tony told her.

"Easy for you to say." Ziva told him. "Your father is not here." The agents looked back at Gibbs when his phone rang. He answered it. The agents stared at their boss, each trying to read his facial expressions.

"DiNozzo, your Dad is here too." Gibbs told him after he hung up the phone. Both the agents stared at each other wondering how they were going to explain everything that happened in a week when they did not even know how to explain it to themselves.

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for the reviews. I decided this chapter will be Ziva's meeting with her father, and the next one will be Tony's meeting with his father. **

Ziva stood outside Director Vance's door. She knew on the other side was her father and after their last meeting, she was not sure she wanted to see him again. Sighing, she pushed the door open.

"Agent David!" Vance said once he saw her.

"Hello Director." Ziva told him, her voice holding an air of annoyance, noticing her father was not in the room. "Where is my father?" She forced out.

"He should be here soon." Vance said. "Sit down." He told her as he offered her a chair. She sat down, but as soon as she did, she stood back up again.

"Zivalah." A man with a heavy Isreali accent said. Inwardly the woman was screaming at herself to tell him to leave. To her dismay, all she could say in return was, "Shalom Abba."

"How are you?" Eli asked.

"Fine." Ziva responded wishing Vance would leave so he would not witness the catasrophic family reunion that would soon unfold.

"You are married to Agent DiNozzo?" Eli asked her.

"Yes. We married a few days ago." Ziva replied as she shifted a little uncomfortably feeling as if she were being interrogated.

"You did not invite me." He said. Ziva suspected he sounded a little hurt, but decided to brush the feeling off. She decided it was her imagination running away with her.

"It was very sudden." Ziva said, smirking a little to herself as she said, "We _had _to marry." Eli stared at his daughter in disbelief wondering what was going on.

"You _had_ to marry?" Eli asked angrily, his temper rising. Ziva glared at him as she tried to stand her ground.

"I will go see about Agent DiNozzo." Vance said as he made his way out of his office. Both Davids were happy to see the man leave, knowing they could speak easier with him gone.

"We decided it was the best thing to do." Ziva told him. Her father stared at her skeptically.

"We had no choice!" Ziva replied.

"What do you mean _no _choice?" He roared. "You have always had a choice!"

"No _Abba_, I have _never _had a choice! You were the one who showed me that!" Ziva yelled. Anger was rising inside her now. Her father had hit a nerve with her and she was going to defend it. Eli, however, was stunned. His daughter had never yelled at him like that. The two stayed silent for a while, each glaring at the other. Ziva sighed before speaking again.

"It was either we get married or-" Ziva stopped. Finding the words to tell her father about what had happened between her and her partner had proved harder than she thought.

"Or?" Eli responded.

"Or we would not get to keep Hanah." She responded.

"Hanah?" Eli asked. Ziva was about to respond when her father spoke again. "You are telling me you and your _work _partner-"

"Husband." Ziva cut in. He gave her a glare before going on.

"Have a _child _and did not tell me!" Eli yelled. Ziva stared at him wondering how he came to that conclusion.

"Zia!" A small voice said as the owner of it ran into the room.

"Hello tateleh!" Ziva said giving the Hanah a hug.

"Who that?" The child asked nodding toward Eli. The Mossad Director stood shocked. He took notice of the child's features. She looked a lot like Ziva did when she was younger, but there were things he could not place about the girl's features. He assumed they were Tony's.

"I have a grandchild?" He asked in disbelief. Before Ziva could answer, Aunt Nettie came in.

"I must tell you Ziva, your husband's father is a flirt-" She stopped when she saw her brother.

"Shalom Ah." Aunt Nettie said.

"Ahat." Eli told her curtly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help Tony and Ziva with Hanah while her mother was in the hospital."Aunt Nettie responded in the same tone as her brother. She looked from her brother to her niece and wondered what was going on.

"Her mother?" Eli questioned staring at Ziva.

"Yes." Aunt Nettie responded. "You remember Hanah, Jessica and Amir's daughter?" Eli stood there feeling as if he had been tricked. He felt a foolishness in him he had not felt since he were a young boy.

"This is not your daughter?" Eli asked his daughter.

"No. Her mother decided she would be better off here in America than in Israel. Jessica wanted us to care for her, and in order to do that, we had to marry." Ziva told him. "That is why we had no choice."

"So you are not having a child." Eli stated.

"No Abba, we are not." Ziva replied as she put Hanah back on the floor. Eli stepped over and kissed his daughter on the cheek before walking toward the door. He stopped at the entrance and said, "If you do have a child, you will tell me?" He asked.

"Ken Abba." Ziva replied. He walked out of the room leaving Ziva to contemplate what her father had just told her and what she had just agreed to do.

**Abba- father**

**Ah- brother**

**Ahat- sister**

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for the reviews. You now get to see Tony's father! Yay Robert Wagner! (I don't own him.) I also don't own _It Takes a Thief_ or _Rumpelstiltskin_.**

Tony watched as Ziva went up the stairs to the Director's office. He stood still, trying to find the energy he needed to speak with his father before he went into the bull pen.

"Junior!" Anthony DiNozzo Sr. called. Tony turned to look at him.

"Hey Dad!" Tony replied, not quite sure how to act around his father. They had come close to patching their relationship, but it still was not the best.

"So Junior, tell me about this marriage of yours." The older man replied as they fully stepped into the area.

"Not much to tell Dad. We got married. Plain and simple." Tony told his father.

"But you got married to your _partner _son. You can't tell me that happens often around here. Why'd ya do it?" Senior asked. Tony sighed as he tried to figure out the best way to explain the crazy situation he and his partner were in to his father.

"Well," Tony started, "it's kind of a long story."

"I've got all day." Senior said sittng down in Tony's desk chair. Tony looked at his father, trying to phrase what he was going to say.

"We did it for a family member of Ziva's." Tony said.

"So you did it on a bet?" The man asked.

"No! I wouldn't marry Ziva on a bet! It was for a different reason." Tony said, the last part of his sentence a little softer than the first.

"What kind of reason?" Senior asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Tony, being a DiNozzo, understood what his father was hinting at and quickly decided to dispell the rumour.

"Dad! It's nothing like that!" Tony said.

"That's the only reason I can think of for getting married so quickly." Senior told his son. Tony realized he was not convincing his father.

"Dad, Ziva is not pregnant." Tony told him.

"Then why did you two get married?" Senior questioned.

"It's complicated." Tony answered. Senior was about to respond when a little girl's voice rang through.

"Agent Tony!" Hanah called happily. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"Hi Hanah! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Savta Nettie told me I could see you and Zia!" The three- year- old responded.

"She did?" Tony asked. The child nodded happily. He looked over at his father and Aunt Nettie.

"Dad!" Tony called deciding to stop his father flirting with his wife's aunt. The older man turned.

"This is Hanah." Tony told him. "She is the reason Ziva and I got married." Aunt Nettie noticed the scene becoming slightly akward for the two men and looked at Hanah.

"Do you want to go see Ziva now tateleh?" The woman asked.

"Yes!" Hanah replied ecstatically. The child turned back to Tony. "Laila Tov!" The child waved as she took her grandmother's hand.

"Laila Tov Hanah." Tony replied. His father was smiling at him.

"It took you three years to finally marry her?" Senior told him. Tony stared at his father, annoyed that his conversation had, as always, led into a gigantic circle.

"She isn't our kid Dad. She is Ziva's cousin's." Tony told him. Senior raised an eyebrow.

"Jessica, Ziva's cousin, died and gave us custody of Hanah, but in order to get custody of her, Ziva's cousin told us we needed to get married." Tony explained. He looked at his father and knew the man still did not believe him.

"Sometimes I think you are Fred Astaire in _It Take a Thief_." Tony said.

"If anything, I am his son." Senior replied. The two men smiled remembering the re-runs he and Tony would watch together before his mother died. "But tell me," Senior went on, "how am I not Alexander Mundy?" He questioned doing the best impersonation of him that Tony had ever heard.

"He would randomly show up and then leave again." Tony stated knowing he had just inserted his foot in his mouth.

"He also taught him everything he knew." Senior pointed out.

"Yeah he did." Tony laughed. "But, I work for the government, you don't." Tony said. His father had been beat.

"You remind me of him sometimes." Senior said.

"I can't anymore." Tony said.

"No, you can't." The conversation ended when the two men heard a door slam. They looked up to see Eli David walking down the stairs.

"Director David?" Tony asked once his father- in- law walked by. The man turned to see Tony and his father staring at him.

"Take care of my daughter." Eli said gruffly. Tony nodded, knowing not to get on the man's bad side.

"You must be Ziva's father." Senior said to Eli as he stuck out his hand. Eli did not take it. "I'm Anthony DiNozzo Sr." Senior said. Eli stared at the man before walking to the elevator. Tony watched as his father ran to the elevator to continue talking to the man. Ziva came over and stood by him.

"They remind me of us." Tony said smiling.

"Yes," Ziva smirked, "they do."

"I hope my dad isn't annoying him too much. I would kind of like to see him again." Tony said.

"I would like to see mine as well." Ziva said a little less enthusiastically. Tony gave her a confused look.

"I think I just turned our life into the story about the man who took the queen's child after he made gold out of straw so she could marry the king." Ziva told him.

"You mean _Rumpelstiltskin_?" Tony questioned. She nodded. "Why?" He asked.

"I told him, I would tell him if we ever had a child." Ziva sighed. Tony put his arm around her. They looked away from the each other to see Hanah coming down the stairs. The agent smiled before going to see her.

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you guys for all the reviews I've gotten on this story so far. Here's your next chapter. It was supposed to be the last, but I kind of got carried away, so now it's not. Anyway, here you go!**

"Zia?" Three- year- old Hanah asked as the agent sat on the couch in her and Tony's new house. She looked up from her book and said, "Yes tateleh?"

"Will you tell me a story?" She asked. Ziva motioned for the child to sit by her. She and Tony had bought the house a little over a month ago and both could hardly believe they were married and taking care of a child. Hanah got onto the couch and cuddled next to her guardian.

"What story do you want to hear?" Ziva asked as she put her book on the end table.

"The one about the fairy!" Hanah said happily. Ziva smiled remembering the story Tony had made up on the plane was the girl's favorite story. Sadly, Ziva did not have that story committed to memory yet.

"Do you want to hear a new story?" Ziva asked. Hanah shook her head. Ziva rolled her eyes upward knowing it would be hard to reason with a three- year- old. She smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked the little girl. Hanah looked at Ziva as if she were trying to make up her mind. Finally, the little girl nodded her consent.

"Once upon a time," Ziva started, "there was a prince who was going to get married. Girls and princesses from everywhere came to see if they could marry him. All the girls each had something special they could do-"

"Could they fly?" Hanah asked happily.

"One of them could. What do you think the others could do?" Ziva asked her. Hanah thought hard for a moment, her face fully concentrating on the question she was asked. Suddenly, the child's thoughts were interrupted by someone coming through the door. Ziva looked over the couch to see Tony come in the door. He was bombarded by Hanah who decided to attach herself to Tony's leg.

"Hey Hanah!" Tony replied as he picked the child up and spun her around. Hanah giggled before Tony put her down.

"Hey." Tony said kissing Ziva. She smiled after they parted.

"So, how was your day off?" Tony asked as he followed his wife into their kitchen.

"Interesting." Ziva commented as she took a sauce pan from the cabinet and filled it with water.

"How?" Tony asked as he took the meat that had thawed and put in the pan.

"Well, I had to take Hanah to the doctor with me first of all." Ziva started as she cooked the burger in the sauce pan.

"Okay." Tony responded not sure where she was going with their conversation. He pulled out a bot to boil water in as Ziva started to go on with her conversation.

"Zia!" Hanah yelled as the two adults were talking. She noticed they were not paying attention. "Zia!" She called again. Ziva looked down at the little girl as she handed the packet of spaghetti noodles to Tony.

"Tateleh, it is not nice to interrupt when people are talking." She told Hanah. Hanah looked down at her shoes.

"Sorry." Hanah said apologetically.

"Apologizing is a sign of weakness." Ziva heard Tony mutter. She looked up at him and lightly hit him on the leg.

"What was that for?" Tony asked as he turned away from the stove.

"She is three Tony." Ziva told him as she stood up. She turned back to Hanah.

"What did you want to say tateleh?" Ziva asked Hanah who was staring at the two agents like they were crazy.

"I drew you a picture!" Hanah said reverting back to her earlier, energetic state. The child ran out of the room and brought the piece of paper back. Tony and Ziva stared at Hanah's picture.

"Is this a princess?" Ziva asked as she tried to make sense of what the child coloured.

"Uh huh!" The child nodded. "It's one of de pwincesses in the stowy! She can control de wedew!"

"She can control the weather?" Tony asked looking at Ziva wondering what story she told the little girl.

"_Rumpelstiltskin_." Ziva told him. He nodded pretending he understood what was going on.

"Is dinnew weddy yet?" Hanah asked noticing the pot behind Ziva was boiling.

"No tateleh," Ziva said turning around to see the pot boiling just in time to turn the burner down and stir the noodles.

"Will you play wid me?" Hanah asked Tony.

"Sure kid." Tony told the little girl who took the agent by the hand and led him away from the kitchen. Ziva smiled at the girl's antics before going back to cooking dinner.

"Do you know Rumplestiskin?" Hanah asked Tony as he coloured with her.

"I do." Tony said as he picked up another crayon. He wondered where the child was going with the question.

"Will you tell me the rest?" She asked. The agent looked at his ward's face. He was unable to tell her, "No."

"Where did Ziva stop?" Tony asked the little girl. Hanah smiled at him and proceeded to tell him, in great detail, what Ziva told her. Before Tony could start where his wife left off, Ziva called them both to eat.

"I miss Savta Nettie." Hanah told Ziva as they ate. Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"You know she had to go back home." Ziva said sweetly as she took another bite of her food.

"Why?" Hanah asked.

"Remember, she told you she had to go back to her house." Ziva said. "She missed it." The agents held their breathe hoping the child would take the answer even Aunt Nettie had given the child.

"She said she'd come visit remember?" Tony asked Hanah. The child's face lit up.

"When?" She asked happily. Tony and Ziva smiled, happy the little girl accepted the answer she had been given.

"Do you want to call her?" Ziva asked the little girl, knowing it was hard to be away from family for a long time.

"Now?" Hanah asked. The agent's laughed.

"After dinner." Tony told the little girl. "Eat your food please." He said. Hanah nodded eager to call her grandmother. A couple hours later, Ziva came into her and Tony's room.

"Did Hanah like talking to your Aunt Nettie?" Tony asked once his wife got under the covers.

"Ken." Ziva replied as she buried herself in the blankets. "She is in bed now." Ziva said after a few minutes.

"Good." Tony said. "Did she ask you to finish _Rumpelstiltskin_?" He asked her. Ziva smiled a little.

"Yes, and I did. She was a little scared when she found out Rumpelstiltskin was going to take the queen's baby." Ziva said.

"I would too." Tony replied. "Especially if he were my father." Ziva looked over at her husband after he said that.

"Tony-" Ziva started but was cut off.

"What did the doctor say?" Tony asked.

"He said that I am about five weeks." Ziva replied kissing his cheek.

"So, we, I mean, you, are?" He questioned.

"Yes." Ziva said. "But I do not want to tell anyone for at least another month."

"Agreed." Tony responded. Ziva smiled at him again before giving him another kiss.

"We are going to be parents." Ziva told him. He smiled back at her before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Review!**


	32. A Note From the Author

Hey guys!

I just want to tell you, I'm going to make a new story out of _A Case for Discussion_ mainly because I can't stand stories that go on for a hundereds of chapters and I'd rather not let mine have 40+ chapters. I'm also making a sequel because I re-read the last chapter after I read one of the reviews I got and decided the person was right about making a new story. Basically, think of the last chapter more as a first chapter in _A Case for Discussion _sequel that will double as the first chapter in the next story.

I probably won't get the second chapter up for about two weeks. Thanks for being loyal to it. I'm glad you all want to know what will happen.

Watch out for the _A Case for Discussion_ sequel: _A Case for Decision_.

Thanks!

-oldmoviewatcher


End file.
